Ice and Fire (Complicated Past and Unknown Future Sequel)
by zowater
Summary: It has been two years since the defeat of Aizen and now a new enemy has appeared. New characters, old characters, and a new story. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

A young boy with black hair and brown eyes ran through the markets of the 79th Rukion District, Kaagemina. The boy appeared to be about six or seven and was lying in wait for the stand man to move. The man moved and the young boy dashed forward. Before the man taking care of the stand could do anything the boy had grabbed two large loafs of bread and dashed off in the other direction. The boy laughed as he came zigzagged through the crowd and alleys till he came to a small hut on the outskirts of the town.

Three other children were waiting there. The oldest one was a girl, around his age, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was about a year older than the boy and was helping out some of the younger kids. One had dark brown hair spiked, and the other had long red hair tied in pigtails. The red haired one looked up and smiled. "Kyo's back! He's back!" She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was about four, and the youngest member of their family.

"Hey idiot." The older girl smiled. "What, not able to get anything?" She asked looking at his empty hands.

He smiled and quickly pulled a bag out from behind him, which had been loosely tied around his belt in the back. "Who's an idiot?"

The little brown haired, five year old, boy laughed. "You're quick Kyo!"

He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "So who wants dinner?"

The girl smiled. "Alright you idiot, let's go eat."

"Maybe I won't share if you keep calling me an idiot." Kyo frowned. "Only the little ones and I will get the bread."

"No way! She could go find her own dinner if she needed to." The brown haired boy laughed. "She's amazing! I want to be just like her when I grow up!"

Kyo watched as the two younger one's fawned over his sister and felt slightly jealous. "Alright, in the house for dinner." She pointed to the hut. The two younger ones rushed inside, laughing. She turned back to Kyo and patted him on the head. "Good job idiot."

Kyo rolled his eyes and headed inside.

Kyo sat on a hill overlooking the Rukion district that he had come to live in. He hated it, but more so he hated the soul reapers that forced him to live there. They did nothing to keep the kids from dying there; in fact they had just lost one of the little boys that had lived with them not even a year ago. He grabbed a twig and tugged at it. "I wish I could beat up those stupid reapers and nobles and live in their homes!" He threw the stick away.

"You could…" A voice said behind Kyo.

Kyo jumped up quickly and spun to see a taller man standing there. He had black hair that was starting to turn silver and dark green eyes. He wore a suit similar to a noble, only more rugged. "Who are you? Are you a soul reaper? Or a noble?!" Kyo growled.

"No." He smiled calmly. "I'm like you… only more powerful." He held out a hand. "My name is Takuro Sakoda. I lived in the 89th Rukion District years ago."

Kyo looked him up and down. "I don't believe you."

Takuro laughed. "I try not to look like a weakling from that poor district. You see two of my friends and I were sick of being stuck so low on the food chain and being so weak…. So we changed that."

"How?" Kyo asked, curious.

"Would you like to find out?" Takuro held out his hand. "All I ask is you leave behind your life and promise to help me defeat the soul society and all those in it."

Kyo smirked. "I'd love to help you take down those jerks." He shook Takuro's hand.

"And your life down there?" Takuro nodded to the town bellow them.

Kyo looked down, thinking about his make shift family. He would miss them, but they would all die eventually…. Takuro would make him strong, and able to live far longer. "I'm tired of this life."

Takuro smirked. "Come with me then… We have to make it look like you died, so others don't come looking for you…"

Kyo nodded and followed Takuro, grinning. "Finally, a chance to be stronger and better than others! No longer will I be at the bottom of the food chain!"

Takuro laughed. "Stick with me kid and you will someday run what is currently the soul society…. One day we will be in charge and the soul society will be dead." He laughed, sounding darker now. Kyo liked it slightly; it made him see Takuro as stronger. And Kyo figured if Takuro was strong, then so could Kyo become strong. He grinned darkly and laughed as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Saki yawned waking up. She stretched and rubbed her swollen belly and smiled. She looked over and sighed noticing Byakuya was missing again. She sighed sadly and got up. For the last two years it was rare if she woke up with Byakuya there. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. Then she headed down to get some breakfast.

"Good morning miss Kuchiki." Takeshi smiled and walked towards her. After her and Byakuya had gotten married Takeshi had moved in to serve her and Byakuya. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Saki smiled. "Did Byakuya leave earlier?"

"Yes." Takeshi nodded. "He was needed in his squad. Another group of his squad members were killed last night."

"Oh." Saki sighed. "Again."

Takeshi nodded. "He left a few hours ago; do you need anything Miss Kuchiki?"

"Saki." Saki smiled. "Thank you… Is my mother here yet?"

"Yes." Takeshi nodded. "She is in the front room. Shall I bring you in some food while you talk to her?"

"Yes, thank you Takeshi." Saki headed to the main room and spotted her mother sitting on the couch. She was laughing at something. "Good morning."

"Mother!" A little black haired boy sat up, poking his head up over the back of the couch. He quickly came running towards her. He was a mini seven year old Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine." Saki smiled and patted her son's head. She led him back over to couch and sat down next to her mother. "Hi mom."

"Saki…." Suzumi Yokoaya smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Saki rested her hand on her belly. "Ayaka is doing fine as well."

"So you finally decided on a name?" Suzumi asked.

"Yes. A week ago." Saki chuckled and rubbed her belly. "Byakuya and I decided on the name together one night."

"How is Byakuya doing?"

"Fine… He's very busy lately." Saki sighed. "He leaves very early in the mornings now." She pulled Takao into a hug. "But it will get better soon I'm sure."

Suzumi nodded. "If you ever need me to come help over here-."  
"I'm fine mother." Saki smiled. "F- Raizo won't like you staying here for a long period of time." Saki sighed. It was still hard not to refer to Raizo as her father; it had been a long time since she had talked to him. Her mother came to check on her often. It was nice spending time with her mother.

"Saki…" Suzumi sighed.

"I'm okay mom."

"Mother?" Takao blinked. He looked up at Saki.

"I'm okay son." Saki patted his head.

"Miss Kuicki, Miss Yokoaya." Takeshi said walking in with a tray of breakfast foods. He set it down and held out an apple to Takao. "Young master Kuicki."

"Thank you Takeshi." Takao took a bite of his apple.

"Is there anything else you need?" Takeshi asked.

"No, it's fine." Saki smiled and watched as Takeshi walked out. "How is Raizo doing?" Saki asked.

"He's doing fine." Suzumi smiled. "Saki… He did, and still does care about you…"

"I'm okay Mom." Saki smiled. "I understand why he doesn't want to talk to me…. I'm Gin Ichimaru's daughter."

"Saki…" Suzumi reached forward and grabbed Saki's hand.

"I've come to accept it." Saki sighed and reached a hand into her pocket. The letter from Gin was there. Saki had read it enough times to memorize it.

 _Saki I am sorry that I couldn't be the father you deserved. I never planned for you to be born, and I only did that to your mother because I was trying to keep up an image in front of Aizen. I did my best to protect you from him. Take care, after I kill Aizen I will leave you alone for the rest of yours and my life. I have been trying to kill Aizen for many years now to take revenge for what he did to someone I care about, I am sorry that you got caught up in it. Goodbye Saki my daughter, Gin._

"Saki?" Suzumi asked.

"Gin… In the end, he wasn't as bad as everyone thought." Saki sighed. "He did try to kill Aizen… And he helped save me."

"Saki." Suzumi sighed.

"I'm not saying he wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't as bad as people think." Saki smiled at her mother.

Suzumi smiled. "Alright…. I'd better be going now... I'm sure you have something to do as well today." She got up and patted Takao's head. "You be good."

"Takao, why don't you walk Grandma home?" Saki got up. "I'm going to visit aunt Natsumi."

"Alright mother." Takao got up. "Come on Grandma." He took her hand and started to walk them out.

Saki sat back down and ate some food. Byakuya…. I miss you, please come home early today. Saki leaned back for a minute and then got up and headed towards the gate to the world of the living, where Natsumi Kurosaki lived. Saki smiled. Her best friend, who was also expecting a child, her first child. At least when I'm with Natsumi I feel happier. Saki waved to Renji and he opened the door to the world of the living. Saki set out.


	3. Chapter 2

Saki knocked on a door to a house in the world of the living. She rested a hand on her belly while she waited; it didn't take long before the door slammed open. "I SAID I'M NOT BUYING WHAT YOU'RE SELLING!" A pregnant long blonde hair woman yelled. She froze as she recognized Saki. "Oh…"

Saki chuckled. "So if I said I was selling tips on how to deal with hormones?"

"Come on in." Natsumi laughed. She moved out of the way and Saki walked in. "Sorry about that." Natsumi closed the door. "Those annoying sales people have been calling and stopping by too often for me to handle." Natsumi collapsed onto a couch in the spacious living room. "It's almost enough to make me want to move back to soul society."

Saki sat down as well. "Have you talked to Ichigo about that?"

"I wish." Natsumi sighed. "Between both his jobs he has almost no time to sit and talk like we use to." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's driving me crazy."

"I'm sure it will all be fine soon." Saki rested her hand on Natsumi's hand. "And then you can yell at Ichigo for being an idiot again."

Natsumi smiled. "I'm looking forward to that. So how is your life going?"

"Busy as well." Saki sighed. "Another of Byakuya's squad groups were attacked and killed while out, I probably won't see him today."

"So it's not just Ichigo." Natsumi looked off.

"All the captains are busy with these attacks." Saki looked around the room at the pictures of Ichigo and Natsumi. There were a few of Ichigo's family and one of Natsumi and Saki together. "These last two years have been hard…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine… I would be out there fighting hollows right now to keep myself occupied, but Ichigo and Isshin said I have to stay off my feet as most as I can… And they made sure I knew that meant no walking in the air as well." Natsumi sighed. "I hate having a soul reaper for a father in law and a doctor."

Saki laughed. "That is still a large shock."

"Ichigo still has problems accepting it… But he does enjoy being his father's captain now." Natsumi smirked. "He's able to boss his dad around a little at least."

"Only when it comes to squad matters right?" Saki chuckled. "I can't see the two of them acting like captain and third seat all the time."

"No, only when they have to." Natsumi chuckled. "Our squad is still figuring everything out too though."

"How many members do you have again?" Saki asked.

"Let's see…" Natsumi looked off. "Isshin, Kisuke, Jinta, Uraruru… Harumi, Riku, Iota, Parushi, Tomomaru, Kiba, Rima, and Tamara."

"Twelve members under you." Saki smiled. "I bet you love that."

"It definitely means less paper work." Natsumi chuckled. "I love that!"

"I bet." Saki smiled. She thought back to eight years ago when the soul society had created a fourteenth squad in the world of the living. At first they had offered the captain position to Isshin, but after he turned it down they gave it to Ichigo. Natsumi had instantly been appointed as his lieutenant. The two had asked Kisuke to become their third seat and Isshin to be their fourth seat. After that a few more members had slowly trickled in.

"Of course Kisuke hardly does his work." Natsumi sighed. "I would go yell at him, but Ichigo doesn't like it when I leave the house right now."

"That's because it's your first child." Saki chuckled. "Byakuya was the same with Takao. I couldn't leave his sight for more than a minute before he started worrying; it got worse the closer I came to my delivery day."

"Ichigo had better not be as bad as Byakuya." Natsumi sighed. "I still remember how he thought you were dying when you started to go into labor…. I think that's the one time I've seen him loss his cool and start yelling at Unohana."

Saki chuckled. "I think he was more freaked out than I was, and I was the one giving birth."

Both girls laughed and then leaned back into the couch, rubbing their bellies. "We don't have much time left do we?"

"Two months or so." Saki nodded. She sighed. "It's funny that this we have such close due dates."

"Or lucky." Natsumi laughed. "Now we can keep each other company… or maybe go to classes together in place of our husbands."

"No thank you." Saki chuckled. "I'm not going back to one of those. Unohana made me go to one last time and I was so bored. And it didn't help that Byakuya yelled at the teacher once."

Natsumi laughed. "No I probably wouldn't be able to handle going to one of those places and being stuck inside for hours. I have a hard enough time being just stuck in here."

Saki laughed. "It would drive you crazier than me." She sighed and rested back, rubbing her belly. "So have you and Ichigo begun to talk about names?"

"No, he's been too busy." Natsumi sighed. "We hardly talk about anything these days besides his quick updates on how the squad is doing while he's changing."

"I know what you mean… I just decided to lay out a list of names that I liked on his pile of paperwork." Saki smiled. The next morning I found it on the fridge. One name was circled in each category. If it's a girl we are going to name her Ayaka, if it's a boy then we are going to name him Kazuki."

"Cool." Natsumi smiled. "Maybe I'll try that."

Saki smiled and chuckled. "I'm sure you will come up with a good name."

"Yeah." Natsumi nodded. She rubbed her belly. "I can't wait till my kid is born… Then I can go out again."

"Not during the first month." Saki chuckled. "You won't be able to leave your kid alone during that time. Not that you'll want to run around right away."

Natsumi nodded and chuckled. "Probably…" She stretched her arms and sighed. "I think I'm going to get a snack, want anything?"

"Yes please." Saki got up and followed Natsumi into the kitchen.

Saki laughed as her and Natsumi ate some chicken. "This is hitting the spot." Saki smiled gently. "It's delicious!"

"Oh yeah." Natsumi chuckled. "Got to thank Yuzu for it. She brought it for me this morning."

"She's such a sweet girl." Saki smiled. "She takes good care of you."

"Yeah." Natsumi smiled. "She's already promised to come help once I've given birth. Ichigo will like that. He enjoys having his sisters around."

Saki smiled. "How is she doing? And Karin?"

"Yuzu is busy with school and helping me out… Don't tell Ichigo but Yuzu told me she's dating a guy."

"That's great for her!" Saki smiled. "It's true that Ichigo would probably frighten the poor boy. He's going to be a tough dad on any of your future girl's boyfriends."

Natsumi laughed. "Both of us will!"

"So how is Karin doing?"

"She's doing fine. Between school and soccer she has been helping Ichigo out with squad work." Natsumi took another bite and swallowed after a moment. "She's a big help in taking down the hollows. Isshin and Ichigo don't want her to, but I keep trying to talk them into letting her train to be a part time soul reaper."

"She would be good at that." Saki nodded.

"HEY! I'M HOME!" Natsumi and Saki looked towards the door leading into the kitchen as Ichigo walked in, wearing a work out uniform. Saki smiled. He had become a high school PE teacher at his old high school. He was part time teacher, full time captain. Natsumi had explained that Ichigo used his position to look for possible future substitute soul reapers.

"Hi." Saki smiled and waved at Ichigo. "Good to see you again."

"Hey Saki." Ichigo didn't look shocked that she was there. He grabbed a bite of chicken off Natsumi's plate and then leaned in and kissed Natsumi's check.

"How were your students?" Natsumi asked.

"Fine." Ichigo smiled. He sat down in an open chair. "No real problems today. Ai ditched class today again."

"Just like you two." Saki smiled. "Maybe she is a good choice for your next substitute reaper." She smiled.

"Maybe…" Ichigo looked off. "I guess we'll have to see."

"She's a good possibility." Natsumi nodded. "I meet her before when I went by the school. She reminds me of Ichigo a lot."

"I was never as bad as her… and I left school mostly to hunt down hollows." Ichigo smiled at his wife. "She's more like you than me."

"Ha ha!" Natsumi stuck her tongue out and stole the piece of chicken Ichigo was about to eat and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Well I'll be going soon then." Saki got up and headed towards the door.

"You don't have to go." Natsumi frowned. "Ichigo will probably be leaving soon."

"Actually." Ichigo smiled and looked up as Byakuya walked in. "I was going to have a meeting with Byakuya."

"Ichigo." Byakuya nodded and smiled seeing Saki. "Saki." He walked up and hugged her close. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She smiled and kissed him. "I've missed you."

Byakuya nodded and sat her down in the chair. "Ichigo, do you mind if we have our meeting over dinner?"

"Sounds fine to me." Ichigo smiled. "I'll order some food now." He walked over and grabbed a phone.

"This is nice." Natsumi smiled. "NO CHINESE!" Natsumi yelled after Ichigo.

Saki laughed and snuggled into Byakuya's chest. She rested her head on his chest. I'm glad we are finally able to spend some time together… even if it's just a small amount of time. "Saki…"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

He smiled gently and leaned in kissing her. "I got all my paperwork done today… So after we can go home and spend time together…" He rested a hand on her belly. "Talk about our plans."

Saki smiled and nodded. "Alright…" She smiled towards Natsumi. I have nothing to worry about…. Everything is going to be alright now; I have nothing to worry about. She snuggled closer and chuckled as Ichigo returned to ask Natsumi what she wanted on her pizza.

"Pizza?" Byakuya frowned.

Saki chuckled. "You have no need to so grumpy about simple food."

"I don't like pizza." Byakuya sighed. "Why don't you ask Ichigo to get some spicy toppings? You like spicy food." Saki smiled happily.

Byakuya sighed and patted her head. "Alright…"

Saki nodded and kissed him. "Spicy pizza for Byakuya." She told Ichigo.

The orange haired captain nodded and started talking on the phone more. Saki snuggled in closer to Byakuya's chest and yawned starting to fall asleep as she listened to his heartbeat. Byakuya held her close. So warm and comfortable….. Saki yawned.


	4. Chapter 3

Saki was half asleep as Byakuya watched Ichigo walked back in. "Alright the pizza is ordered." Ichigo nodded and sat down. Natsumi snuggled up against him and yawned.

"Wake me up when it gets here."

Ichigo smiled and patted her on the head. "I never thought I would see her being quiet." Byakuya said calmly, taking a sip of the cup in front of him.

Ichigo laughed. "It is strange having her be silent-Ouch!" Ichigo rubbed his arm where Natsumi had punched him.

Byakuya smile and looked down at Saki. "It is strange, but they are still the women we married." Saki smiled in her half asleep state.

Ichigo chuckled. "That's true." He was silent for a moment and then got serious. "How's your squad doing?"

"Another attack this morning. I'm not the only one either…. Hitsugaya's squad took a huge hit yesterday."

"What?" Natsumi sat up. "Is Toshiro okay?!

Byakuya frowned, but relaxed as Saki rested her hand on his arm. "Captain Hitsugaya is alright, he just lost a patrol. His eighth seat is still missing."

"Yosuke…." Natsumi frowned. "Have we still not found out who is behind the attacks?"

"No." Byakuya said calmly. "We have confirmed it is not a hollow attack."

"Well none of the espada remain." Natsumi frowned. "And I doubt any hollow is smart enough to take revenge on this scale."

"We are looking into gifted human." Byakuya said calmly.

"I can call Uryu and Orihime and see if they've heard anything. Chad also might know something." Ichigo said thinking.

"I doubt Uryu or Orihime know anything." Natsumi grumbled. "They moved away years ago."

"Plus Orihime has those two little boys that she has to keep an eye on." Saki chuckled.

"Uryu is probably already teaching them to be Quincy." Ichigo laughed.

"And sewing." Natsumi smirked.

Byakuya frowned. "Quincies may be behind the attacks… we have heard rumors of a few other Quincy."

"Uryu is keeping an eye on them." Ichigo said seriously again. "I don't think it is the Quincy…. I'm beginning to think it may be an inner attack."

"We are looking at that." Byakuya nodded. "Squad three, five, and nine are under constant surveillance."

"Shinji, Kensei, and Rose aren't traitors." Natsumi frowned.

"That's true. We know them." Saki sighed. "Just because they are part hollow doesn't mean you should distrust them."

"It has nothing to do with the current captains." Byakuya frowned and tightened his grip on Saki.

"Still worried there may be traitors that are still loyal to their dead x-captains?" Ichigo asked darkly.

Saki shivered, Aizen still had that effect on her even though he was dead. Byakuya held her close. "Better safe than sorry. I don't want any of his old followers coming after my wife!"

"Aizen and Gin are dead." Natsumi frowned. "So is what his name, that blind x-captain, is. No one is crazy enough to follow a dead guy who was killed by one of their current leaders."

"You'd be surprised." Ichigo smiled. "We already found a few who secretly still believe they are alive."

Natsumi frowned. "Idiots." She was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Ichigo got up, grabbing his wallet off the counter.

"Are we sure they are dead?" Saki whispered.

"Yes." Byakuya whispered. "I'm sure."

"Here we go." Ichigo smiled, putting four large boxes of pizza on the table in front of them.

Natsumi eyed the boxes and frowned. "Is that black hole Renji coming over and you didn't tell me?!"

"No." Ichigo chuckled. "But feeding two pregnant women might be just as bad-OUCH!" Ichigo jumped back, rubbing his leg. "You kicked me!"

Natsumi smirked. "I'll never be as bad as that moron."

"I bet his daughter or son will be a black hole too." Saki laughed.

Byakuya flinched and looked between the two women. "Is there something I don't know yet?!" He growled.

"Calm down." Saki chuckled. "Rukia isn't pregnant yet." Byakuya relaxed slightly, but was still frowning. "The two of them are too busy as lieutenants that they probably won't have a child for a while."

"I'm still surprised Byakuya let them get married." Natsumi laughed.

"It was probably all thanks to Saki." Ichigo chuckled and started eating his pizza.

Saki smiled and snuggled close to Byakuya. "He's just protective of his little sister."

Byakuya smiled gently. The four ate in silence for a little. "Oh! Has Yoruichi decided if she's going to join your squad?" Saki asked.

"She said she would after she finished training her daughter." Natsumi smiled.

Byakuya grumbled. "Those two make a bad mix."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo blinked a piece of pizza half way to his mouth.

"That lazy shop keeper plus that…. Cat monster." Byakuya growled, losing his normal composure.

Natsumi laughed and snatched Ichigo's piece of pizza. "Nori isn't that bad… of course she's only eight." She took a bite and Ichigo sighed.

"She got both her parent's good points." Saki smiled. "She's' a good girl, maybe we should introduce her to Takao."

"No!" Byakuya said sternly and the other three started laughing. Byakuya sighed shaking his head.

"Bye!" Natsumi waved as Byakuya carried Saki out and into a gate to the soul society.

"Alright." Ichigo smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Time for bed."

"Hmm?" Natsumi frowned. "It's only nine."

"Bed before you get grumpy and end up kicking me again." Ichigo sighed. "OUCH!" He gasped as Natsumi punched him in the shoulder. "Will you stop hurting me?!"

"No." Natsumi smiled before following. "Alright… But if I disagree with your decision I don't want you pushing me out of bed."

"No promises!" Natsumi laughed.

Ichigo chuckled. "I love you Natsumi… maybe not your hormones." He whispered the last part.

"WHAT?!" Natsumi yelled.

"Nothing!"

Byakuya smiled as he set Saki down in their room. "Why don't you get ready for bed while I check on Takao?"

"Byakuya." Saki smiled and hugged him. "Let him be, I'm sure he's in bed already."

"I'm just going to make sure, I know he's a good boy… and his sister is going to be the same way."

"You mean brother." Saki chuckled.

"If that's what you think." Byakuya kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright." Saki smiled gently and Byakuya headed down the hallway. He poked his head into his son's room and smiled seeing Takao fast asleep at his desk. Byakuya gently picked up his son and tucked him into his bed. By the time Byakuya arrived back to his room, Saki was fast asleep. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love."


	5. Chapter 4

Saki sighed as she walked out to the world of the living. It had been a week since her dinner with Byakuya, Natsumi, and Ichigo. Since then she had hardly seen Byakuya since then. She had mostly stuck around at home, spending time with her son and mother. She had enjoyed it slightly, watching her son practice and work with his zanpacto. He was a so sweet, and determined.

But Takao had school starting today, soul reaper academy. Saki was proud of him, but she felt lonelier knowing he would be busier as well. Saki smiled as she spotted Natsumi's house and quickly speed up. Right as she arrived at the door, it opened. "Saki?" Natsumi blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out." Saki smiled. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm running low on food so I'm heading out shopping." She smiled. "Ichigo's been so busy he hasn't been able to go out and pick anything up, and Yuzu is busy with a big school project so she couldn't make it."

"Can I join in with you then?" Saki asked and smiled.

"Sounds great!" Natsumi smiled. "We can grab some food on the way out as well." Saki smiled and followed her friend. Natsumi laughed. "I've got a list here." She held up a list of groceries she wanted. "We've got a lot that we need."

"I guess so." Saki laughed looking at the list. "Are we going to be able to carry it all back with us?"

"Should be able to… If needs be I can call Kisuke. I'm sure he's not doing anything right now."

"Then why didn't you send him to get your groceries?"

"Because he would mess up the order…. That and I'm tired of being stuck in the house."

Saki laughed. "And the real reason comes out."

Natsumi chuckled and they arrived at the store. The two walked in and laughed as they began to gather up the groceries they needed. Natsumi looked at the shelf and frowned. "Where is the stupid peanut butter?!"

"Are you looking for peanut butter?" A man asked. He had short spiked blond hair and dark black eyes. He looked to be in his late 30's early 40's. The tips of his hair were starting to turn grey, signaling that he was older than he looked. "They just moved them to the shelf over." He pointed and smiled.

"Thank you." Saki smiled. She turned and headed towards the shelf that the man had pointed to.

"Thank goodness." Natsumi smiled. "What else do we have to get?" She looked towards Saki.

"Apples and some bread." Saki read off the list.

"Right." Natsumi nodded and headed towards the shelf where the apples were. "Ichigo likes the red ones." She smiled.

"Have you ever thought of using them to cook apple pie for him?"

"I don't cook much." Natsumi shrugged. "I cook a little, but not much." She shrugged. "There's nothing else much I can do."

"I can teach you to cook, I know a little." She smiled. "It would be fun!"

"Maybe… Ichigo always loves when Yuzu cooks up food for him… Maybe it would be good to learn how to cook some food for him."

"You know the saying." Saki chuckled. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Saki laughed and grabbed a bag of apples, putting them in the basket. "We can start out with basics."

"I can cook basics!" Natsumi laughed and led the way towards the bread section. "Don't joke with me about that!"

Saki laughed and the two girls quickly headed towards the checkout station and bought the food. Saki glanced over and paused as she noticed the man from earlier. He was looking at the same shelf as earlier. Saki couldn't explain it, but there was something odd about the man. It almost felt like he was similar to soul reapers, she couldn't name what it was that made her think that. He glanced over towards her and Saki jumped, looking away and towards Natsumi again.

"Why don't we cook dinner when we get back to your place, and I can also help you work on a dessert for when Ichigo gets home. "

"That sounds good." Natsumi nodded. "I'll call Yuzu and ask her what Ichigo likes best, then we can work on something similar."

"Sounds good." Saki smiled, forgetting the man and thinking about the food they were going to be cooking. I wonder what Byakuya would like…. I'll have to try bringing something home for him. She smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Saki yawned as she woke up and looked over. Byakuya's side of the bed looked untouched. Saki sighed. It was the fifth day in a row that she had woke up to that situation. She stretched and then rested a hand on her belly. "Let's go see if Daddy is in his office." Saki wandered through the house until she reached Byakuya's office and looked in. "Byakuya?" She looked around but didn't see him in the office. She sighed. "Byakuya…."

"MOM!" Saki looked over to see Takao running towards her.

"Good morning." She smiled. "Have you seen your father?"

"No." Takao responded quickly. "But guess what?!" He grinned excitedly. "I was invited by Tabu-Senpai to visit the world of the living today! He's going to show me around! I might even get to see a real Hollow!"

Saki tried to act happy for her son. "Sounds fun… Promise me you'll be careful." She patted his head.

"Of course I will. I'll see you tonight when I get home!" Takao rushed out. Saki smiled gently, but she really felt sad. Both Byakuya and Takao were gone at that point.

"Saki?" Takeshi came running towards her. "You're awake!"

"Yes." Saki smiled. "Is Byakuya home?"

"No." Takeshi sighed. "He never came home last night."

Fear ran through Saki's body. "I'll be back later!" Saki hurried out, straight towards the squad 6 office. She ignored Takeshi's worried cry. Byakuya! She arrived at the office to find the whole squad running around in what looked like a panic. "Excuses me!" Saki tapped one of the reaper's on the shoulder.

He looked at her and then looked away. "GO away!" He froze and did a double take. "Miss Kuchiki!" He gasped. "I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness!"

"It's okay! Where is Byakuya?!" Saki asked, praying that the answer wouldn't be squad 4. "Is he alright?!"

"Yes ma'am." The reaper nodded quickly. "He is in his office. One of our patrols was attacked in the world of the living… None of them returned. All of their bodies were found." The man sounded sad. "They are all dead… all twenty of them are."

"I'm so sorry." Saki covered her mouth in shock.

"It's alright Miss Kuchiki…. I... I have to go…" He looked off. "Do you need an escort to the Captain?"

"No it's fine." Saki nodded and quickly started to fast walk towards Byakuya's office. She found him and Renji at a table looking at pictures.

"This doesn't look like anything a hollow could have done!" Renji growled. "Some of them are torn to pieces!"

"Do not forget that espada have unique powers… It could be one of them." Byakuya growled. "If any of them survived…"

"I don't think it was one of them… Unless it's a new one, but we wouldn't have found their remains." Renji growled. "I'm going to go talk Rukia out of going on her next patrol..." He turned and froze. "Saki?"

Byakuya turned and looked at her. "Saki! What are you doing here?!" He asked darkly.

Saki moved forward. "I heard that a patrol of yours was attacked… and you never came home last night… I was worried about you." She hugged him shaking slightly with relief to see him alive and well.

"I'm fine." Byakuya said a little more gently, resting his hands on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll be back in a little captain." Renji called, before quickly leaving the room.

Byakuya frowned. "Abari…" Saki took the chance to look over at the table. It was covered in pictures of soul reapers… or what was left of them. Some looked like they were sliced by swords. The rest looked like they had been sliced by some other method… but it was hard to even tell how many there were from the results. The reapers were torn into pieces and scattered about. Saki covered her mouth, feeling nauseous. Byakuya moved in front of Saki's view. "Saki… You should go home."

"What happened?" Saki whispered.

Byakuya was silent for a minute. "I send them as a patrol to help Ichigo Kurosaki's squad…. They were attacked last night." Byakuya said calmly. "We don't know who did it yet, but it looks like the same group that has been targeting us lately…. You don't have to worry about it."

"Are you going to be safe?" Saki whispered, worried for her husband.

"I will be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Go home… Or go visit Natsumi."

"Alright…." Saki looked back towards the picture's table. "It looked like they attacked each other."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. "It looks like the enemy may have used illusions."

"Just… Just like Aizen." Saki gulped. "Byakuya!"

"He's dead." Byakuya said sternly and griped her close. "He's not coming back… He will not hunt or haunt you anymore!" He held her tightly to his chest. "Aizen is dead… He's never coming back."

Saki listened to Byakuya's heartbeat and relaxed slightly. "Byakuya…."

He pulled back just as Renji walked back in. "I managed to convince Rukia not to go out on her patrol." He paused seeing Byakuya and Saki. "Should I leave?"

"No." Byakuya said calmly. "Saki is leaving now." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay Saki." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Go home… rest."

"Aright…" Saki nodded to Renji and left. The moment she was walked out the door she heard Byakuya start talking.

"I'll lead a patrol tonight in the world of the living. We'll keep on watch for any trouble."

Saki sighed and walked. She felt worried…. But at the same time she was beginning to feel lonely. Even if she had spent a little time with Byakuya, she could tell his attention wasn't directed at her. He was preoccupied. Saki paused as she spotted her house. Takeshi was waiting for her. "Saki?"

"Byakuya is fine…. I… I'm just going to eat something real quick and then I'm going to visit Natsumi… I'll be back tomorrow… Probably in the evening."

"Are you sure?" Takeshi asked.

Saki smiled. He had been loyal and a good friend for a long time. "Yes. I'll be fine…. Byakuya is going to be busy as well for the next while… Can you look after Takao?"

"Of course." Takeshi nodded. "I will see you when you return."

Saki nodded and headed inside to grab some food and a change of clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

"That sounds horrible." Natsumi frowned after Saki had finished explaining what she had seen in the pictures. "And these are the same people that have been attacking in both the soul society and world of the living?"

"Yeah." Saki nodded. "Byakuya didn't tell me much… But I don't think he knows much either…" She sighed and leaned back. "I'm really worried about it all."

"I'm sure they will all be fine…." Natsumi frowned and looked off.

"I'm really worried…. Some of them looked like they turned on each other… Byakuya said it looks like they were under some form of hypnosis, or illusions…." Saki shivered. "You… You know what that means…"

"Aizen's dead." Natsumi frowned. "I helped kill him remember! We killed him and he's not coming back!"

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" Saki whispered. "What if he used his zanpacto on us?"

"No way would it work." Natsumi shook her head. "For his zanpacto to work on him you have to have seen it before, and you never saw him use his zanpacto. You saw him dead… He's dead."

Saki looked down. "I guess…" She sniffled.

"Hey…. You're okay." Natsumi smirked. "Don't cry. In the end we'll defeat these guys too." Natsumi laughed. "Just you wait."

Saki nodded. "Okay…" She looked up. "And before long you'll be out there too helping." She chuckled. "Ichigo will be happy about that."

"Not completely." Natsumi sighed. "He's enjoying me not being around all the time to tease him."

"I'm sure that's not true… If anything he would be upset that you're in danger." Saki smiled. "Ichigo loves you, all the different sides of you."

Natsumi smiled. "Yeah you're probably right." She leaned back and sighed. "I love that dear idiot."

Saki chuckled. "Of course you do, that's why you married him."

Natsumi laughed, but stopped suddenly. "We're entering another big battle aren't we… With a new enemy…"

Saki nodded weakly. "Yeah…." She wrapped an arm around her belly protectively. "We can only hope that we all make it through safely."

"I'm sure we will." Natsumi smirked. "No one can defeat us and our husbands…. And we have our children to win for. My little Minato or my little Hana is going to have both her parents here for her."

"Decided on the names finally I see." Saki laughed. "I'm glad."

"Ichigo has decided he wants a son first." Natsumi chuckled. "I think he doesn't want to have a girl to protect from other boys… He wants a son to teach first."

Saki chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Natsumi smiled. "But between you and me, I think he just doesn't know how to handle a daughter so he wants a son for his first born."

Saki laughed. "You two are so funny!"

Natsumi smiled. "What? You and Byakuya don't have those moments?"

Saki chuckled. "We do have funny moments like that sometimes…. When Takao was first born… Byakuya almost didn't know what to do with him…. He couldn't hold Takao for the first month, he was afraid he was going to hurt the little baby."

Natsumi laughed. "Oh to see that! The great captain Byakuya Kuicki afraid to hold a baby!" She leaned back bursting up laughing.

Saki smiled. "It was funny…. But….. He did overcome his fear and hold our son…" She smiled gently. "I can't wait till our second child is born… I just hope Byakuya will be able to hold our child when they are born."

Natsumi smiled. "He wouldn't miss that for anything I'm sure. Even a battle with these new people won't keep him away."

"You think?" Saki smiled and looked up.

"Oh yeah…. We can leave it to Ichigo." Natsumi laughed. "Can't wait to see Byakuya's face when I explain _that_ to him."

Saki laughed and leaned back closing her eyes. "Thanks Natsumi…. You've helped me feel a little bit better…"

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Natsumi laughed. "So are you staying the night tonight?"

"Yeah… Is that okay?" Saki asked.

"Yeah of course." Natsumi nodded. "Let's get some food and then tomorrow we can go out and get a treat."

"Sounds perfect."

"Will Byakuya be okay with you gone?" Natsumi asked.

"He will probably get home late and sleep in his office… Even if he does learn that I'm gone, Takeshi will let him know I'm here."

Natsumi laughed. "That guy sure is useful."

"Of course he is." Saki smiled. "He's been a good lifelong friend of mine."

Natsumi smiled. "Sounds good… I don't have any friends, besides you, from my childhood…. They all died." She sighed. "I lost all of them." She smiled. "But that's the past…. Let's not focus on that."

"Sounds good." Saki nodded and got up. "So what has Yuzu made us for dinner?"


	8. Chapter 7

Saki yawned and stretched as she woke up. It felt strange to not wake up in her own bed. "Yo." Saki looked over to see Natsumi leaning against the wall. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"What? Too lazy to make it yourself?" Saki chuckled.

"Something like that." She nodded and smiled.

"Let me change and then we can head out." Saki laughed.

"Sounds good." Natsumi left and Saki started to change. She was glad she had brought a second set of clothes.

I wonder what Byakuya is doing right now? Saki looked off. She walked out to see Natsumi pulling on her shoes. "Hey." Saki chuckled and walked out. "Let's go."

"Alright." Natsumi smirked and got up. The two walked out and Natsumi locked the door. "So what should we go get for breakfast?"

"Not sure?" Saki chuckled.

"Yuzu mentioned this small café not too far from here… We could go there…" Natsumi said looking off. "If I could just remember the address… OH!" She smiled. "I know come on!"

"Alright." Saki followed and smiled. "This is nice… I haven't been out in a long time to a restaurant."

"Byakuya hasn't taken you out in a while?"

"Not in over a year." Saki sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure that will change soon…" Natsumi frowned, but stopped suddenly. "Hello?" She said a little suspicious.

Saki looked up and froze. Standing in front of them was a familiar man. He had short spiked blond hair and dark black eyes. He was in his late 30's early 40's and on a closer look the tips of his hair were starting to turn grey. It was the man they had run into at the store a while back, the one who had directed them towards the peanut butter shelf. "Hello." He smiled.

"Can you move?" Natsumi frowned. "You're in our path."

"Are your names… Natsumi Kurosaki… and Saki Kuicki?" He asked calmly.

Saki froze and shivered. "Y-Yes…." She whispered.

The man smiled. "My name is Airon Yukon… I've been looking for you…." He moved forward and Saki flinched feeling nervous. She moved backwards.

"Who are you?!" Natsumi growled.

Airon smiled gently. "I already said my name is Airon Yukon…. You can call me Airon." He suddenly was gone... no he was right by Saki's side. Saki jerked as he rested a hand on her belly. "I was sent to fetch you four…." He smiled. "It's time to go."

"Get away from us!" Natsumi growled and moved to punch him, but he was gone again.

"You won't catch me." Airon chuckled. "I have a unique ability….. A unique ability in creating illusions."

Saki jerked. "IT WAS YOU!" She jabbed her finger at Airon. "You're the one who has been killing soul reapers!"

Airon smiled gently. "Not surprised that you're husband has told you about us…." Saki froze. "Yes, I and my team has been killing those despicable soul reapers."

Saki's first feeling was relief that it wasn't Aizen, but then horror as she realized he had said 'team.' "Why?!"

"Because they are horrible creatures that need to be stopped." Airon's former calm face turned dark. "They need to be destroyed… and you two will help us."

"NEVER!" Natsumi growled. "NEVER!"

Airon chuckled. "You say that now… But it's going to happen… Whether you want to or not." He moved forward and again and pulled something out of his pocket.

Saki tried to get away, but froze as her senses dulled when he blew some dust in her face. She glanced over slightly and noticed Natsumi seemed to be suffering in the same way. Saki collapsed to her knees and shivered as her sight started going black around the edges, and then she passed out.

Saki opened her eyes slowly and flinched, her body felt soar. She sat up and blinked seeing she was in a strange room. She looked around and froze seeing she was all alone, but there were two doors in the room. There were no windows and a small dresser in the room. Saki sat up slowly and flinched. Her body felt a little numb and soar. She slowly started to walk over and tried to open the door. She froze as it didn't open. She shook her head and quickly moved over to the other door, it opened. It led to a room exactly like the room she had woken up in, only Natsumi was sleeping in the bed in that room. "NATSUMI!" She quickly moved over to Natsumi's side.

"Mmmm…. Ichigo… I'm going to punch you…" Natsumi moaned.

Saki smiled. "Natsumi…"

Natsumi opened her eyes and froze sitting up. "SAKI?!" She frowned and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Saki whispered and looked down. "I only just woke up… In the room next door…. My other door was locked." Saki looked towards the other room.

"Where is that guy?! That Airon guy?!"

"I don't know." Saki whispered. "I only just woke up myself…." She closed her eyes and sighed, sitting down. She sat down on the bed as well. "I don't like this… We need to figure a way out of here…"

"I'm sure the guys will come find us." Natsumi smiled. "They aren't that much of idiots."


	9. Chapter 8

Byakuya headed home after a long night and long morning. He had ended up sleeping in his office, if only for a little. He walked into the house and headed to his room, hoping to see Saki. He wanted to see her for a little, before he headed back to work.

"Good morning Captain Kuicki sir." Takeshi said walking forward. He held a plate with breakfast in her hands.

"Takeshi." Byakuya nodded and walked into his room. Byakuya froze, there was something wrong…. The bed was made… and he knew that the bed shouldn't have been made yet. "Takeshi!" He called.

"Yes?" Takeshi poked his head in.

"Where is Saki?!" Byakuya half way growled.

"She spent the night over at Miss Natsumi's house. She hasn't come back yet. She only took one day's worth of outfits."

Byakuya nodded and looked off. "I'm going to go pick her up." He turned and headed out back towards the world of the living. As he got there he noticed Ichigo walking. "Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off… It was a long night last night… We had another attack on one of the patrol groups from squad 11."

Byakuya nodded. "I heard about it…. Did you get home last night?"

"No." Ichigo yawned. "Between trying to avoid a fight with Kenpachi and figuring out if there were any clues…. So why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Saki slept over at your house… I have a small break… To get lunch." Byakuya looked off.

"Oh. I'll let you in." Ichigo nodded and led the way towards his house. Byakuya followed silently. When they got there Ichigo unlocked the door. "Natsumi! I'm home! Saki… Byakuya is here!"

There was no answer… and all the lights were off. "Saki!" Byakuya called. Still no answer.

"Maybe they went out for a while…" Ichigo said looking around. "I'm sure they will be back soon." He started to dig around in the fridge. "Not much to eat… Probably they went out for breakfast."

Byakuya nodded and sent feelers out for Saki. He froze as he didn't feel her spiritual pressure. "Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo looked over.

"Do you feel Natsumi's or Saki's spiritual pressure?"

Ichigo paused for a moment, but quickly froze. "Maybe… Maybe they are just… out of our range…."

"I can feel over the whole town…. And there are not strong spiritual pressures to block our views."

"Maybe they are at Kisuke's…. His place has quite a few strong spiritual pressures…. And they could be under… I've always had problems sensing people down in the training area…"

Byakuya frowned. "Call him."

Ichigo headed over to his phone and dialed. "…Hey Kisuke… Is Natsumi and Saki there?... Okay… Thanks." Ichigo hung up the phone. "They aren't there."

Byakuya frowned. "I'm going to find her." He turned and headed out of the room. Ichigo followed him. "The world of the living is dangerous right now….." Byakuya frowned. "Saki…."

"I'm sure they are fine." Ichigo said, but he didn't sound like he believed it.

After a long day Byakuya stood on the roof of Kisuke's house… Not really wanting to go inside and interact with Yoruichi. Ichigo's squad was inside, along with Renji, trying to set up a search party. Saki… Where are you?...

"We'll find her Captain." Renji said walking up behind Byakuya. "I'm sure she's alive… If she wasn't we would have seen something…. Don't worry about her… Her and Natsumi are tough… They can take care of each other."

Byakuya looked off. "They are both pregnant…They won't be at their full abilities…"

"Both are still tough." Renji smiled and rested a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "I'm sure they are trying to find a way back towards you and Ichigo right now…."

Byakuya frowned. "Who would kidnap them?"

"Maybe the new enemy." Kisuke said walking up behind them. "I'm already working on it right now….. I have a new experiment working right now… We will find them soon."

Byakuya glanced over, seeing the little blonde hair girl hanging on Kisuke's shoulder. She looked a lot like Yoruichi and was wearing her father's hat. "I'm sure Aunt Natsumi is fine…. And she'll look after Miss Saki."

Byakuya looked away from the cat monster's daughter. "Renji… I'm leaving you here to help Kurosaki… I'm going to tell the other captains." Byakuya started to leave.

"Alright Captain!" Renji called after him.

Byakuya arrived back in the soul society and looked around. It felt strange to think of this place not having Saki waiting for him anymore… "Father!" Byakuya looked over to see Takao walking towards him. "I heard from Uncle Renji… Did you find mother?"

"Not yet…" He whispered. "We are still looking.

Takao looked down. "Mother…."

"I am going to talk to the captains…. We will find her." Byakuya said confidently.

"Can… Can I go help Uncle Renji?" Takao looked up. "In the world of the living?! Please!" He looked at Byakuya sadly. "Father…"

"…Very well." Byakuya said. "Have Takeshi take you… Tell him he is to protect you with his life, understand."

"Yes sir." Takao nodded. "I will find mother!"

"Very good." Byakuya nodded. "Be… Be careful."

"I will father." Takao nodded and then left quickly. He arrived at the captain's meeting room. He had already called ahead, scheduling the meeting. He walked in and found he was the last one to arrive.

"So… What happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sometime this morning Saki Kuicki and Natsumi Kurosaki were kidnapped… It appears that they were attacked by those who have been attacking us." Byakuya said calmly. "Squad 14 is currently searching in the world of the living… We don't know what they took the girl's for yet."

"Saki and Natsumi were kidnapped?" Shinji frowned. "We have to find them…"

"We all have to work on finding them." Kensei looked towards Yamamoto.

"I agree." Toshiro nodded. "The girls need to be a top priority now…. They will also lead us to the new enemy… For all we know they are torturing the girls for information on us… We have to find them quickly."

Byakuya clenched his fists angrily. "Head Captain?"

"Very well…." Yamamoto nodded. "We will all work towards finding them… All of you need to work towards finding and returning the two girls." With that comment the meeting was concluded and everyone began to separate.

"Hey!" Byakuya turned to see Kensei storming towards him. "You let Saki get captured again!" Kensei growled.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Saki is my wife! Remember that! I will get her back!"

Kensei frowned. "Yeah I know…. But I wouldn't have let her get taken in the first place! Think about that! Saki is a special girl who you don't deserve… A man who let her get kidnapped multiple times!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing Muguruma!... Find my wife… But stay away from her!" He turned and stormed off. Byakuya wasn't use to losing his temper… But he knew Kensei loved Saki… and didn't want him making any moves on Saki… But he knew Kensei spoke the truth… He had let her get kidnapped too many times…. He felt angrier at himself than at Kensei…. "Saki…" He whispered to himself.


	10. Chapter 9

Saki rubbed her belly and looked up as Natsumi walked out of the small bathroom that was between the two rooms. "No way out that way either." She grumbled and sat back down on the bed. "I tried everything, but I couldn't get it to work."

"I'm sorry." Saki sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do… How are we going to get out?"

"We've been here for a day already.. At least I think, it's hard to tell, but that's my guess." Natsumi sighed. "What are we going to do?" She rubbed her own belly.

"I really don't know." Saki sighed. "Natsumi… I'm scared… Who was that guy? And why did he kidnap us?"

"I have no idea… But when he eventually comes I'm going to beat him up!" Natsumi growled.

Saki laughed. "You've never change."

Natsumi smiled, but froze as the door opened. A man walked in. He appeared to be the same age as Airon. He had silver hair with black streaks and dark green eyes. "Hello." He smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Natsumi jumped up angrily.

"Careful." The man said calmly. "Don't want to get worked up too much, you'll end up causing damage to baby."

Natsumi growled. "What are you, my nurse?!"

"No." He smiled gently. "That will be Teko. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?!" Saki glared angrily.

"My name is Takuro Sakoda." He smiled gently. "I am the leader her, and I would like to welcome you."

"Why did you bring us here?!" Natsumi glared angrily.

"That will be explained in due time." He said calmly. "Now tell me, are you comfortable here?"

"WE'RE BEING HELD CAPTIVE! DO YOU THINK WE'RE COMFORTABLE!" Natsumi yelled and ran towards him. She swung as if she was going to punch him, but was blocked by what looked like a cloud of smoke.

"Now calm down Miss Kurosaki." Takuro said calmly. "And don't move Miss Kuchiki." Saki froze from where she had been about to go to Natsumi's aide.

"Who are you…" Saki whispered.

"Sit down." He smiled calmly and looked at Natsumi. "I will talk to you then."

Saki looked at Natsumi nervously. Natsumi frowned, but moved back over to the bed. She sat down and crossed her arms. "Well?!"

Takuro smiled gently. "Long ago I lived in the Rukion district." He started. "Two of my friends and I decided to try joining the soul society. We tried to join. We were all denied because our powers weren't strong enough. In the Rukion that is like a death sentence. The soul society leaves those in the Rukon to die!" He sounded colder than normal. "So the three of us tried something new… Teko whipped up a something special…" He smirked. "It gave me the ability to control smoke." He smiled and the girls watched as smoke swirled around his hand.

"Why are you telling us this?!" Saki growled.

"You'll find out soon." Takuro said calmly. "Now where was I… Oh yes. Each of the three of us got a special power. Teko gained the ability to create potions and use them… That's why he will be your nurse. Of course you already met Airon, he gained the power over illusions."

"IT WAS HIM!" Saki gasped. "He's the one who's been killing soul reapers!"

"He's not the only one, but yes." Takuro smiled. "The three of us started up a group, we planned to destroy soul society and for so long we have been working towards that goal…. And now you will help us."

"We're not going to help you!" Saki glared. "We never will!"

Takuro smiled gently. "It's funny, the key to leading the soul society to destruction… is the children of strong members of the soul society."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Saki glared.

Takuro smiled gently. "The captain of the fourteenth squad and the lieutenant of squad fourteen have a child… It will be strong. Then the daughter of a once captain of the soul society and the captain of the sixth squad… Their child will be strong as well."

Saki froze. "What are you planning?!" She wrapped an arm around her belly worried.

Takuro smiled gently. "Your children will be good candidates for our members… Once they are old enough and strong enough they will help us destroy the soul society."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY CHILD!" Natsumi yelled and aimed to punch him again.

The smoke blocked her again and Takuro shook his head. "So annoying…" He smiled. "You will come to join us shortly…. And maybe in exchange for your corporation.. I will spare your husbands."

"We will not work with you!" Saki glared angrily.

"We will see." Takuro turned and headed towards the door. "I will send one of my allies with some food in a little. Sorry but you will not be allowed to leave the room. I will have someone check in on you very often…. Let them know if there is anything you want. If it is within reason I will allow you to have it." He walked out and they heard the door lock behind them.

"Natsumi…" Saki looked at her friend.

"The guys will find us… They won't let anything happen to us or our children." Natsumi growled. "And until then we will work towards finding our own way out."

Saki nodded weakly and rested a hand on her belly. "What are we going to do?... I can't figure a way to get out of here…"

"We'll have to wait till we get visited again… We'll figure it out then. Once they open the door we can try going out that way."

Saki nodded. "You're right… We'll figure it out." She smiled. "They won't get their hands on our children… and we will never help them."

Saki nodded and sighed. "…Byakuya… Hurry."


	11. Chapter 10

Saki and Natsumi looked at the door waiting for the next person to open the door. Takuro had left half an hour ago. "Saki, you're looking tired." Natsumi looked over.

"That's part of being pregnant…. I just want to be ready for when they come." Saki stifled a yawn.

"We don't have to leave when the first one comes, we won't get far if we are tired." Natsumi looked at the door and growled. "They probably are expecting that anyways."

Saki sighed and nodded, leaning up against the back of the bed and closing her eyes. "Just for a little… wake me if anyone comes…"

"Alright." Natsumi whispered.

Saki lay there for a few minutes, just thinking and trying to decide what the best choice was when the door opened. She jolted up nervously.

It was a man, who looked to be about the same age as Renji. He had black spiked hair and brown eyes. He wore a tank top that allowed the girls to see the black inked 79 tattoo on his left shoulder. He held a tray with food on it. "YO! Stupid reapers!..." He paused as he spotted Natsumi. "Natsumi?"

"K-Kyo?" Natsumi gasped.

The man set the tray of food down. "There is no way… Natsumi would never become a soul reaper!" He glared darkly. "But… You look just like Natsumi…"

"It's really you Kyo…" Natsumi glared suddenly and punched him, sending him falling back onto his backside.

"Owe…. No… that's definitely… Natsumi's punch…" He moaned.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Natsumi yelled angrily. "YOU DIED YEARS AGO!"

"No I didn't." The man said calmly. "I am Kyo." He chuckled.

"Wait… Kyo?!" Saki gasped, remembering when she had first meet Natsumi. There had also been a young boy named Kyo. Nastumi had told her that Kyo had died in the Rukion district. "But I thought he was dead?!"

"He was!" Natsumi growled. "I found his body myself! His dying words to me were 'don't forget me.' He died in my arms!" Natsumi was shaking.

"Takuro explained it to you didn't he, about Airon having the powers over illusions. He created that illusion of my dying body, and had me tell Airon my last words to you. He made it look like I died, so that I could leave that life behind and join them. I took their potion and I got stronger, strong than you ever will be." He smirked. "So yes, I'm alive."

"YOU JERK!" Natsumi yelled and punched him again as he was getting up. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I MOARNED FOR YOU FOR YEARS!"

"And then you went and became a soul reaper?!" Kyo frowned getting back up, out of her range. "The people who are responsible for the horrible life we were stuck with and the conditions to led up to all of our family member's deaths!" Kyo glared.

"So that I could survive!" Natsumi glared, shaking. "It was all I could do!"

"You still betrayed all of us by becoming one…." Kyo shrugged. "But I guess it's good because now we are going to use your baby to defeat those stinking soul reapers."

"KYO!" Natsumi aimed to punch him, but this time Kyo moved out of the way… and he was fast. One moment he was in Natsumi's path and the next moment he was behind Saki.

"Is this really Ki… Or I guess that was never your real name was it?" Kyo said calmly. "You've sure grown… and become a soul reaper. Heh? You were a noble the whole time."

Saki frowned. "Kyo… You were always so kind… and now you've joined these monsters…"

"Monsters?" Kyo frowned. "They were once members of the Rukion district, all of them. After watching their friends and family die they joined Takuro. He gave them power that they could use to live and get revenge on the soul society!" He smirked. "I knew suspected this is how I would see you again…. I figured if you somehow did survive this long in the soul society I would come back and take care of you." He looked at Natsumi. "And then we would be a family again."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Natsumi glared. "After you killed my friends! My team mates!"

"They were soul reapers!" Kyo frowned. "I killed them to get revenge for the children that lost their lives in the Rukion!" Kyo frowned. "Eat your food!" He growled and walked towards the door.

"NO WAY!" Natsumi grabbed his arm and punched him again.

"WHY YOU!" Kyo growled.

"KYO!" A voice said. Saki looked up as a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties walked in. She had long red hair tied back in a braid and glaring green eyes. "What are you doing? We can't hurt them!"

"Saya…" Kyo frowned.

"Sorry about this idiot." Saya walked forward. "My name is Saya Mimito. I am the fourth member of our group. I have the special gift of strength. Welcome to our home base."

"I don't feel welcomed at all." Saki frowned. "I feel like a prisoner!"

"Sorry about that." Saya shrugged. "But it is Takuro's order. He doesn't want you running away back to soul society. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you or your children." She smiled gently and placed a hand on Saki's belly. Saki flinched and moved away. Saya sighed. "I see it will take some time for you to get use to us. I can understand that." She stretched. "Kyo come on, Takuro wants you and me to out hunting for some soul reapers." She cracked her knuckles. "It's been a while since I've been out, so don't take all the fun."

"WAIT!" Natsumi glared.

Saya paused and looked over. "Yea?"

"What makes you think we will ever help you?!"

"You use to be a Rukion kid Mrs. Kurosaki… and you've seen the untrusting side of the soul society, right Mrs. Kuchiki?"

Saki and Natsumi frowned. "How do you know our names?!"

"Takuro has been keeping an eye on you for a long time. From back when you first got together with your husbands. He then researched both of you. When he found out that you had a chance of being understanding of our situation and you would have a high chance of giving birth to strong children… He knew your children would be the best ones to join our team… We tried to get you when you were last pregnant, Mrs. Kuchiki… but your husband was too protective of you. He didn't leave you alone long enough… And then when we discovered that both of you were pregnant at the same time we knew this was the best chance." Saya shrugged.

"Just because I use to be a Rukion kid… doesn't mean I'm going to betray the soul society! I'm a Lieutenant now! My husband is a captain! My loyalties are to the soul society!"

"And I'm married to a captain! I've lived my whole life in the soul society… They may have a few flaws, but that doesn't mean you should kill them!" Saki frowned.

"Argue with Takuro if you have to have this argument." Saya shrugged and headed towards the door. "I'll come back later with some food, Kyo and I have a mission now… Unless you want Kyo to bring you food…" She shrugged. "Oh and don't try running." She looked over. "It's not a good idea."

"…See ya Natsumi. We can talk later." Kyo looked over his shoulder at his once friend. "And don't worry… If I come across your husband I won't kill him… I do owe you that much." The door shut behind the two and was locked.

"I can't believe it!" Natsumi growled. "Kyo…"

"He's been alive all this time…" Saki looked at Natsumi, wondering if Natsumi was going to destroy the door in her anger.

"No… I can't believe how much of an idiot he is! The soul society is not the reason our family died!" She was shaking. "And now he's gone and joined these monsters!"

Saki looked down. "Natsumi… What are we going to do?... Kyo moved too fast for us to be able to escape from him… We can't outrun him."

"We'll figure something out." Natsumi sighed. "Kyo…. Why you idiot…" She collapsed onto the bed. "Saki…. We'll stick together, no matter what happens. We won't let them touch our children."

Saki nodded. "They won't do anything to our children….. Byakuya and Ichigo will get here before that!"

Natsumi looked over and smiled. "Yeah…. They aren't that much of idiots. They will find us."

Saki nodded. "They have to…" She whispered. She closed her eyes and rested back. "They will…." Saki whispered as she started to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Byakuya glanced over as Ichigo walked into his office. "Any news?'

"Nothing…" Ichigo frowned and sat down in a chair, looking at the pictures from the last attack on reapers from squad 11 in the world of the living. They had been beat pretty badly before their deaths. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is a new enemy or an enemy with a grudge..."

"Aizen and Gin are dead." Byakuya growled. "We killed Aizen ourselves!"

"What if we were wrong about Gin? What if he took back his daughter…. And Natsumi…" Ichigo frowned remembering how Natsumi had told him about Gin coming onto her and flirting with her. "If that's true…"

Byakuya frowned. "It means neither of them will be hurt… But what about these." He pointed to the pictures. "How could he do this?!"

"Arrancars?... New followers…. I don't know." Ichigo frowned. "But… If it's true, he's probably still in Hueco Mundo… That would explain why we haven't been able to find them in the world of the living."

Byakuya paused, thinking about it. It was making sense. They had searched all over the world of the living, not just Karakura town. There had been no traces of the girls. "Let's go." He grabbed his sword and headed towards the door.

"Captain?" Renji asked looking over. "Are you going somewhere?" He paused seeing Ichigo. "Have you found them?!"

"We think they are in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said as Byakuya just stormed towards the gates. "We're going there right now."

"I'll help!" Renji jumped up.

"Thanks Renji." Ichigo nodded and followed after Byakuya.

The three found Kensei and Shinji talking on the way. "Have you found the girls?" Shinji asked turning serious. "Where are they?"

"Are they alive?" Kensei asked, frowning.

"We don't know." Renji said.

Byakuya frowned and tightened his grip on his zanpacto. "If they are dead… I will kill whoever is responsible and make sure they suffer!"

"We are checking Hueco Mundo. We think Gin may still be alive."

"That sounds possible…" Shinji frowned. "But I though he was dead. Saki told us that remember?"

"We believe that he is still alive…. Somehow." Ichigo frowned. "He has the most to gain from kidnapping both girls. He is Saki's father, and he had feelings for Natsumi…. It's the only think that makes sense."

"I guess…" Kensei frowned. "But why would he wait so long to try kidnapping them?"

"Maybe he was waiting for Saki to have a child so he could have a grandchild." Shinji said loosely. "If he kidnapped her before she had a child then there was no chance of her having kids without a man by her side."

Byakuya glared at the squad five captain. "Whatever the reason, we are going NOW!" He turned and stormed towards the portal, not waiting for the others to catch up.

It didn't take long for the four captains and Lieutenant to arrive in Hueco Mundo. They didn't waste any time and shot towards the palace that had once been grand, but looked abandoned now. Any hollows in their way were quickly disposed of by Byakuya's or Ichigo's ban kai.

"I don't sense anything!" Kensei frowned as they ran. "Only Hollow spiritual pressures!"

"There are ways to mask here." Shinji said as they ran. "Aizen use to live here remember, I'm sure he had tons of contraptions for situations like this."

Byakuya frowned as he began to wonder if maybe Aizen was alive and had only been playing dead. He wished he had taken the chance to obliterate Aizen's body when he had the chance.

"Let's split up and look." Kensei said looking around. "Call if you find anything." He set off down one path. Shinji nodded and set off down another path.

"Captain…. Don't worry; I'm sure they are alive." Renji smiled and headed off on his own path.

Byakuya frowned and headed straight towards what was once Aizen's throne room. Ichigo followed him. "If the girls are here, they will know we are here now…. They'll be able to sense us."

"So will whoever else is here." Byakuya said darkly. He kept up his guard, but nothing came near them.

Byakuya walked into the throne room and found it completely empty and abandoned. It looked untouched by soul reaper, or human like creature hands. "They aren't here…." Ichigo frowned.

"I found something." Kensei said over the communicator. "It's Aizen's body…. He's dead alright."

Byakuya thought that would make him feel better, but all it did was worry him. If it wasn't Aizen who had Saki… then who was it.

"I found Gin's body." Shinji said over the communicator. "He's dead…. There's no way he's the one who took the girls."

"Then who did?" Ichigo frowned. "Where are they?!"

"I don't know…" Byakuya whispered. "But they aren't in Hueco Mundo…."

"Let's head back." Shinji sighed. "We need to rethink this all…."

Byakuya headed back towards their exit, trying to figure out what they were missing. "Ichigo…. How far along is Natsumi in her pregnancy?"

Ichigo was silent for a while. "She should be in her last month…."

"So is Saki…" Byakuya frowned. Something was bugging him about that.

"Do you think this has something to do with the children, not the girls?" Byakuya didn't answer. He was beginning to think of the horrible things he would do to the people who kidnapped his wife and unborn child. "If it is…. Then what will happen to them when the children are born?!"

"They won't kill them till the children don't need them." Renji walked up. "So we have maybe a year…."

"Less…. The children will be born within the next few weeks." Byakuya frowned. He felt angry that he would possibly miss his child's birth. "There is always formula milk…. And if they have other females there…. We have to find them as soon as possible!" He speed up. Saki! Hold on! I will find you soon! I won't let them kill you!


	13. Chapter 12

Natsumi had lost track of the time she had been a prisoner. Last time she had talked with Saya, which had been a few days ago, the woman had told her it had been almost a month. Natsumi rubbed her belly, she was close. She could feel it, and so was Saki. Natsumi wanted to punch Ichigo for not finding her by now… At this rate he was going to miss their child being born… and the baby would be mutated by Takuro. Saki was currently asleep in the other room.

"Hello." Natsumi looked up as a girl walked in. She appeared to be about nineteen and had long blonde hair with purple tips. Her black eyes watched Natsumi for any signs of a struggle. She set down a plate of food. "I'm Hotaru."

"Where is Nozomi?" Natsumi asked, referring to the young girl who had come in the day before with her food. Nozomi appeared to be about ten and had blue hair and blue eyes. She wasn't that bad, even though she was one of the people who had kidnapped Saki and Natsumi. Nozomi had a gentle attitude and was pretty sweet. Natsumi had learned that Nozomi had power over water after Saki had tried to escape while Nozomi had her back turned. A large wave of water had kept Saki from leaving the room.

"She's out on a mission with Saya and Kyo." Hotaru said calmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Grumpy." Natsumi frowned.

Hotaru smiled. "Life here's not that bad."

"It is if you're a prisoner here and your captors are threating your unborn child!" Natsumi growled.

"We aren't threatening." A girl, about seventeen, with white hair and silver eyes walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking in on the other girl, Setsuna?" Hotaru asked.

"She's asleep." A little boy, looking about eight, poked his head in. He had blond hair and red eyes.

"I see Hayate is tagging along with you again." Hotaru smiled. "Natsumi, meet Setsuna and Hayate. Two of the other members of our team." She smiled. "Setsuna and I joined together."

"Why did you join?" Natsumi frowned.

"What other choice was there?" Hotaru blinked, as if Natsumi's question made no sense. "Die or live? It was really the only choice."

"Nozomi was joining, so of course I was joining." Hayate smiled and looked at Setsuna. "And that's how I got to meet my big sis."

Natsumi paused as she watched Setsuna. It was like seeing them in a new light. They all were just kids from the rukion district who were fighting to survive…. And when a chance came they took it… They had no idea what that was going to lead to.

"You said you're not threatening our children?" Natsumi looked up to see Saki standing behind Setsuna and Hayate. "Then what do you plan to do to them?!"

Hotaru looked over. "Make them stronger… They will gain a power, just like us."

"I wonder what they will be able to do." Hayate smiled and held up his hand, it was sparking. "Hotaru can slice through anything with her power over wind. She can even fly sometimes."

"I can't fly, just hover." Hotaru smiled. "And slicing is only a small part of what I can do."

"You are the one who sliced those soul reapers into pieces." Saki frowned.

Hotaru blinked and looked over. "Yeah… They were caught in my tornado of air."

"Why did you kill them?" Natsumi frowned. "What did they ever do to you?"

"They were threatening us." Setsuna frowned and looked down. "If they knew who we were they would kill us…. Takuro says that with this strength we have a duty to help those weaker…. We have to destroy the soul society so we can help those in the rukion…. And because of that the soul reapers will try to kill us."

"The soul reapers are doing their best! They are doing their jobs!" Natsumi frowned.

"True, but so are we." A new voice said walking in through the door. It was a man, the same age as Takuro. He had black thinning hair. His blue eyes were as cold as ice and he glared at Hayate. "Shouldn't you be keeping guard?"

"Arata said he wanted to." Setsuna said, stepping to Hayate's defense.

Natsumi frowned. She had meet Teko a few times, and couldn't stand him. He was cold hearted and yet he had the nerve to call himself a doctor. "What are you here for?!"

"Your check up." Teko looked towards Natsumi. "You're both due soon. I have to stay near and come check on you often now."

"We'll be leaving then." Hotaru said calmly. "We delivered the food, why don't we go out on patrol?"

"Alright." Setsuna nodded. "Come on Hayate. Maybe we can go find Nozomi and help her out."

Hayate smiled and jumped up. "Bye." He waved to Saki and Natsumi before dashing out the door. Natsumi didn't want to admit it, but the three of them didn't seem that bad.

"I want to know something… Teko." Saki said. "Setsuna explained that what you plan to do to our children will make them stronger… How so?"

Teko looked over. "I designed it so that it would give a power to each individual pulling at their own personality and strengths. It's impossible to tell now what powers they will get, or how strong their powers will be since they will be so young when they receive the potion…. The younger the specimen is, the stronger they become we have found. Setsuna joined a hundred and ten years ago. She was only six at the time, only recently coming to the rukion district. She is the second strongest member on our team, even though she is one of the younger. It is likely that your children will quickly reach a higher level than even Takuro… Which is why he will begin training them quickly. I give it a hundred years before we are ready to attack the soul society…. If you are lucky you will be allowed to stay and see that, it all depends on how willing you are to work with us."

Natsumi growled. "Yeah ri-." She froze as she felt a pain in her lower area.

"NATSUMI!" Saki gasped.

However much she didn't like it, Teko was at her side in a moment and feeling at her belly. "It's time…. Airon!" He called.

The other man rushed in. "Time?!"

"Yes." Teko said getting up. "For this one."

Airon nodded. "I will get Takuro…. Miss Kuchiki, you'll have to go to your room now." He quickly moved over and ushered Saki back into her room and locked the door.

Airon nodded to Teko "I will go get Takuro now." With that he left.

"Good, now lay down Miss Kurosaki. Don't worry; your child will be fine."

Natsumi was about to punch him, but he stuck a needle in her arm. Natsumi suddenly felt really woozy and tired. It almost felt like she was in a dream, her body was moving on its own. "Ichi….go…." She whispered weakly. She closed her eyes wishing that he was there with her, instead of Teko.

"Shuu…" Teko said gently. "Save your strength."

Saki sat on her bed worrying about Natsumi, it had been hours since she had been locked in her room by herself. Unfortunately the wall and door between the rooms was sound proof and Saki couldn't hear anything. She rubbed her own belly and closed her eyes. "Ichgio… Byakuya…. Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Saki opened her eyes and looked up seeing Airon.

"NATSUMI?!" Saki looked up concerned.

"She's fine." Airon said calmly. "She just gave birth to a young boy. She whispered the name Minato."

Saki sighed in relief, glad to hear that her friend was alright and so was the baby. "Minato Kurosaki…"

"They are both asleep right now, but once they are awake you will be able to visit again." Airon looked at the empty plate next to Saki. "You will want to eat that; you'll be giving birth soon and will need your strength."

"I've been through this before, I know what to expect." Saki frowned. "Of course that time I had Byakuya with me!"

"That is out of the question." Airon said calmly, setting down a cup of tea. "Get some rest."

"…I… How is Minato? Is he healthy?!"

"He's perfectly fine." Airon nodded. "We've already given him the potion, now we will just have to wait and see how long it takes to take effect with a newborn."

Saki frowned. "How do you know it won't kill him!"

"Teko has run the numbers, it is harmless. If he had been born to weaker parents it might, but with a captain for a father at least there is no way he will die."

Saki rested a hand on her own belly, worrying about her child. "My baby…"

"We will take good care of your child… and as long as you corporate you will be able to stay with your child as well."

"Do you really expect me to sit back and let you raise my child to kill soul reapers… possible those that I know and care about?!"

"Yes." Airon said calmly. "It is that or you never get to raise your child at all." He turned to leave. "Keep that in mind." Saki frowned and grabbed her tea cup, flinging it at his head. It actually hit. He sighed. "Come now, you need to calm down or you will go into labor."

Saki was about to throw her plate at him when she felt a familiar pain. She clutched her bed post and flinched. NO! Wait! Please! Baby, wait for your father to find us… Please!

"See what I said." Airon sighed. "I'll get Teko, be patient." Airon left, leaving the door wide open.

Saki wanted to escape, but she was going into labor and knew she wouldn't be able to make it far. And she didn't have a chance as Teko returned, with Takuro and Airon following him. "Stay away!" She glared at them.

Teko didn't listen and moved forward, pulling out a needle. "Here we go again." Saki tried to keep him away, but he managed to slip the needle into her arm. Saki flinched, but began to feel fuzzy and relaxed. "There we go, now let's get that baby out of you."

Saki started to cry weakly. Byakuya! Byakuya! Please….. Byakuya!


	14. Chapter 13

Byakuya frowned as he looked at the map in front of him…. It wasn't helping him at all. It had been too long since he had seen Saki, and that was what upset him. It had been almost two weeks after they had left Hueco Mundo finding nothing. He was beginning to grow afraid that she was dead. "Kisuke came up with a new device!" Ichigo called running in. "It can hide spiritual pressure and keep us basically invisible once we do find a way to where they are at."

Byakuya frowned. "First we have to find where they are at." He narrowed his eyes. "WHERE!"

Ichigo blinked; shocked that Byakuya was losing his calm attitude. "They are alive, I'm sure of it."

Byakuya remained silent as he stared at the map again. It showed all three worlds. It was covered in Xs where they knew the girls weren't at. He leaned back against his chair and frowned. They had searched all of the Hueco Mundo, all of the world of the living… But still there was nothing. "Could they be in the soul society?" Ichigo looked at the map. "It's the only place we haven't searched."

"Where in the soul society? The whole place is covered in soul reapers who work for the captains….. We would know if they were there."

"I guess…" Ichigo frowned and looked at the map. "Maybe this sector of the world of the living." He pointed to the map where there weren't any Xs yet. "I'll take a group and check there now."

"Alright." Byakuya nodded.

"CAPTAIN!" Byakuya looked over as a soul reaper came running in. "I think I found them!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Byakuya yelled together. "Where?!"

The reaper rushed over and pointed to the Rukion District in soul society. "I was searching for possible new soul reapers in the Rukion District and for a brief amount of time I felt their spiritual pressure."

"Rukion District…." Ichigo gasped looking at the map. It was completely void of Xs. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because the Rukion district has always been full of weakling… No one had ever thought of enemies coming from there…." Byakuya looked at the map. "Where in the Rukion… It's a large area."

"Here! Rukion District 57." The reaper pointed to an area near the forest area, furthest from the soul society. "I have…. An old friend who moved out there. I was visiting him and searching when I felt their pressure."

Byakuya nodded. "Kurosaki and I will be going." He grabbed his zanpacto.

"Right… But shouldn't we bring back up?" Ichigo asked. "We stand no chance in finding the way to them and getting them to safety by ourselves."

"With Kisuke's device…" He said calmly.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll go get it and we'll go."

Byakuya nodded and headed to inform the other captains. Saki… I'm on my way!

Ichigo arrived at Kisuke's place and found the others there looking at maps. "We think we've found them!"

"Where?!" Yoruichi asked looking up from where she was eating her dinner with Nori on her lap. "Have you saved them yet?!"

"We are heading there now. But we need Kisuke's device!"

"Right." Kisuke nodded. He picked up the device. "What can we do to help?"

"Byakuya and I are just sneaking in." Ichigo explained. "But if you come to the soul society you can help there."

"Can I help find my mom?!" Takao asked moving forward.

"I want to help!" Nori jumped off her mother's lap.

"Stay with Yoruichi." Ichigo said looking at the kids as Kisuke handed him the device. "We'll meet you at Byakuya's house once we bring them back with us." He smiled down at the kids.

"But…" Takao looked down.

"Your father won't want you in danger." Ichigo patted Takao's head. "Same with your mother…. She'll be happy to see you when we bring her back."

Takao nodded. "Alright…."

Ichigo nodded and then headed to leave. "Wait!" Kisuke walked forward. "To get this working you need to wear it like this." He clipped it onto Ichigo's belt. "And push this button." He clicked a button. "Here is one for Byakuya." He held up another device.

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded and then headed back to soul society.


	15. Chapter 14

Saki yawned weakly and looked down. Laying in her arms was a small baby girl. "Ayaka…" She whispered. The girl had short silver hair and purple grey eyes, just like her father. She smiled gently. Ayaka was growing up fast and strong…. But Saki was exhausted.

"Hey…" Saki looked over and smiled seeing Natsumi. A little boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He was fully awake and clinging to his mother. "Can Minato and I come join you?"

Saki nodded. "How is he?"

"He's growing up fast and strong…."

"Soul reaper children do that." Saki nodded. "Ayaka is growing just as fast."

Natsumi nodded and sat down on the bed. "Is it normal to be so tiered?"

"I don't know." Saki sighed. "It might have something to do with the potion used on us." She rocked Ayaka gently. "It's been to long…. Why haven't they found us yet?... They even missed their children's births…" Saki sniffled gently.

Natsumi rested a hand on Saki's shoulder. "Once we have our strength back we can break out and then yell at those idiots." She smirked.

Saki smiled. "Thanks Natsumi…"

"How are you two?" The girls glared as Takuro walked in. "And how are the babies?"

"Don't you dare touch our children!" Natsumi glared, holding Minato close.

Saki gripped Ayaka close. Takuro shrugged. "It doesn't matter… eventually they will join my team… And it looks like they are both growing up strong." He smiled. "I will have someone bring food. You must keep up your strength so you can take care of the two young ones."

Natsumi glared as he started to leave. "What did that potion do to us?!"

"It made the childbirth process easier to bear… The side effect will leave you feeling a little tired for a while… It should be wearing off soon." He smirked and then left.

A few minutes later Setsuna, Hayate, and a ten year old girl with blue hair and blue eyes walked in. "Hello." She said calmly. "We brought food." She paused seeing Ayaka and Minato. "AW! THEY ARE SO CUTE!" She set the plate down and smiling walking forward. "Look at them Setsuna!"

"Yes." Setsuna smiled. "How are you two feeling?"

Natsumi frowned. "Tired… No thanks to you."

"That would be Teko's fault." The blue haired girl smiled, looking at Ayaka. "Oh! I'm Nozomi!" She smiled. "Your baby is so cute!" She smiled.

Saki looked down and shifted. "Uh… Right…." She looked at Ayaka. She smiled as Ayaka woke up and yawned.

"OH! She has really pretty eyes!" Nozomi smiled.

"I though babies were always born with blue eyes?" Hayate blinked.

"Not if they are soul reaper children." Setsuna smiled looking down. "She looks just like her mom."

"Only she has her father's eyes." Natsumi looked over. "Minato has his father's eyes too." He smiled.

Nozomi looked at the two babies. "They don't look like they will ever be able to do any damage…"

"When they get older I'm sure they will be strong." Setsuna patted Nozomi's head. "Come on, let's go. Why don't you girls get some rest and then we will talk later."

"Can I ask you a question…" Saki asked. "Why do you continue to stay here? You look like you can take care of yourselves fine."

"Where else would we go?" Nozomi blinked. "This is the only place we have to live."

"No… There are many places you could go… and those places you wouldn't have to fight."

Nozomi looked at her. "Maybe… But for now this is our home. Come on Hayate. Let's go find Hotaru and get some of our own food."

"Alright." Hayate smiled. "Big Sister!" he hugged Setsuna.

Saki and Natsumi watched the two walk out. Nozomi looked back. "See you girls later."

"How can such kind people work for that jerk Takuro?" Saki whispered, rocking Ayaka.

"They were probably tricked…. Just like that idiot Kyo!" Natsumi frowned. "Saki… We need to stick together… and once our energy returns we do everything we can to break out of here… I'm not letting my son grow up here!"

Saki nodded.


	16. Chapter 15

Byakuya looked around the Rukion District. In exchange for a chance of going into the soul society academy they had given Byakuya and Ichigo a little information. There was a group of people in the area who would disappear sometimes… and were very secretive. They seemed to be in the same area too where Saki's spiritual pressure had been.

"There." Ichigo said looking at a group of shacks that was the people in question's area. No one else was allowed in.

Byakuya nodded and turned Kisuke's device on. "Let's go get our girls."

Ichigo nodded and turned his own device on. The two moved forward, past a man who appeared to be about 23. He had black hair with green tips and green eyes. The man was leaning up against a wall.

Byakuya remained as silent as he could, trying not to attack the man straight out. He couldn't stand the man. He was partially responsible for Saki's kidnaping. But Byakuya focused first on getting to Saki.

Byakuya froze as a small group walked by. One was a girl with red hair, a girl with white hair, a young girl with blue hair, and a young boy with blond hair. "I want to go see the babies again!" The blue hair girl smiled. "I love little Ayaka! She's so cute!'

"I like Minato." The blond haired boy giggled. "He's so energetic."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, and noticed the shocked look on Ichigo's face. It must have mirrored Byakuya's own. The girls had given birth… Byakuya had a daughter!

"Calm down you two. Once the two grow up you'll be able to spend a lot more time with them." The white haired one laughed. "I'm sure they will be powerful too."

Byakuya frowned, but as they moved past Byakuya speed up in the direction they had been coming for. Byakuya closed his eyes and sent out feelers… He had to find her spiritual pressure. He froze… It was faint, but he felt it. "That way." He whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and followed Byakuya in the direction of the girl's spiritual pressure. It led them towards a house that has two doors. One had a stronger reading for Saki… and the other had a stronger reading for Natsumi. Byakuya headed straight for the one that had Saki's spiritual pressure. He opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was dark but Byakuya could make out a bed. He closed the door behind him and moved slowly towards it. He walked up to it and found Saki fast asleep. Curled up in her arms was a baby girl with silver hair.

"Ayaka…" He whispered and then reached down slowly as if to pick up the baby.

"Don't you dare!" Saki growled, grabbing his arm in a strong grip. "I won't let you touch my baby!" She sat up, but froze. "By…Byaku… Byakuya?" She whispered.

"Saki." Byakuya whispered gently.

"Byakuya!" Her eyes were tearing up now. Byakuya just smiled gently and hugged her.

"It's okay." He whispered. He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm here for you… And I'm taking you home… You and Ayaka." He smiled gently looking at the girl.

Saki smiled gently. "Byakuya… I want to introduce you to your daughter… This is Ayaka Kuchiki." She smiled.

Byakuya smiled. "She's beautiful… Just like you."

"She has your eyes." Saki smiled. "She's so perfect!"

"You are perfect…." Byakuya held her close. "Come on… I'll take you home."

"Byakuya!" Saki smiled gently. "I love you… so much… I'm glad… You finally got here."

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He smiled gently. "But I'm here now."

"I know." Saki smiled. "You came and that is all that matters."

Natsumi yawned and sat up. She was having a hard time sleeping. As she sat up, she hit her head on something. "OUCH!" She gasped. But she wasn't the only one. Someone else had just said the same thing. She looked over and froze. Ichigo was on the ground, rubbing his head. "Ichigo?"

"You have a hard head!" Ichigo frowned at her. "I came here and the first thing you do is head butt me!"

"Ichigo?" Natsumi blinked, shocked that he was there.

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "I'm here to save you."

Natsumi frowned. "YOU TOOK FOREVER!" She hit him in the head. "You idiot!"

"Huh?" He blinked. "What was that for?!"

"What took you so long?!" Natsumi frowned, crossing her arms. "You took way too long!"

"I'm sorry about that." Ichigo frowned. "I did my best!"

"Waaa." Minato cried slightly.

"Minato!" Natsumi pulled the baby up into her arms. "It's okay, Mommy is here…. Just ignore that idiot daddy." Minato looked up at her and grinned slightly. She smiled.

"Wow… He's so small…" Ichigo gasped.

Natsumi looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "He's precious!"

"Well yeah… He's our son." Natsumi paused and looked over at him. He was smiling gently. "Our son… Minato?" He got up and leaned over. "Hi there Minato! Smile at Daddy!"

Minato looked up at Ichigo and smiled slightly. Natsumi smiled gently. "I guess he's not that much of an idiot."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm here for you Natsumi… and now we can go home and I'll protect you. I won't let you get taken again."

Natsumi smiled. "Alright…. You idiot… Let's go home… We still have to show the girls and your dad Minato. They'll love him."

Ichigo laughed. "I'm sure they will." He hugged her. "Just as much as I love him and you."

Natsumi smiled and leaned in, kissing Ichigo. "I love you… you big idiot."


	17. Chapter 16

Byakuya looked at the door that separated the rooms. "Is that where Natsumi is?"

"Yeah." Saki smiled, hugging him tightly. "The door is unlocked… We have to take her back too."

"Don't worry." Byakuya leaned in and kissed her. "Ichigo is here too."

Suddenly there was an explosion and the wall was blown up. Natsumi came rushing through the hole, carrying her son. Ichigo followed, wearing his hollow mask. "Natsumi!" Saki gasped.

"It's Takuro!" Natsumi growled and spun around, glaring as Takuro walked in through the hole.

"I see the children's fathers have arrived…" He said calmly. "It's nice to meet the men who gave birth to Minato and Ayaka."

Byakuya and Ichigo moved in front of the girls. "You won't touch them!" Ichigo growled, with a slightly different voice because of his hollow mask. "Stay away from them!"

"Those two children are my future teammates." Takuro smirked. "And they are too young to spend time away from their mothers." He smirked. "So those two need to stay as well. You men on the other hand, are not needed." A smoke started to drift around him. "So I will remove you."

"No!" Saki gasped and clutched Byakuya's arm. "Byakuya!"

"I'll be fine." Byakuya said gently, removing her arm and shot at Takuro. Ichigo followed, but both were stopped by the smoke surrounding Takuro. The man smirked in reaction.

"Byakuya…." Saki whispered, worried. In response Ayaka whimpered and started crying. Byakuya glanced back and the smoke wrapped around him, starting to chock Byakuya. "BYAKUYA!" Saki cried out. Ayaka's crying became louder. Saki looked down. "Ayaka!" Saki froze as the room suddenly seemed colder. Saki looked around, expecting to see one of the other members creating the frozen atmosphere.

"S-S-." Byakuya was trying to speak, but the smoke was slowly strangling him.

"Byakuya!" Saki gasped. It suddenly got a lot colder and Ayaka was crying louder.

Suddenly a flame sparked up on Takuro's sleeve. Whatever had created it was enough to let Takuro's smoke loosen and Byakuya move away. He rubbed his neck and looked back towards Saki. The flame began to travel up Takuro's arm and a spark lit up on Ichigo's sleeve. He jumped and easily put it out.

"What was that?!" He gasped.

"Ichigo!" Natsumi yelled out.

He looked over and Saki froze as she felt a hand gripping her arm. Airon stood behind her. He had a grip on both girls' arms. "I've got them Takuro." He said calmly.

"Let go!" Saki yelled.

"SAKI!" Byakuya yelled, but was blocked by the smoke.

Ayaka was still crying. Airon gasped as suddenly his arms began to freeze, he jumped back away from the girls. Saki froze and looked down at Ayaka. She had stopped crying and was now just sniffling as she snuggled closer to Saki. It couldn't be…. Her power… it's…

"TAKURO! Ayaka's power is ice!" Airon called out.

"And I bet Minato's power is fire." Takuro said looked at Natsumi and her son. "I see…. Even for children so young they are strong."

"Saki?" Byakuya blinked, sounding confused.

"Natsumi?" Ichigo asked, he had lost his mask during the fight with the smoke.

"We have to get out of here!" Saki gasped, holding Ayaka close. Scared that Takuro would steal her away by force.

"Stay behind me." Byakuya moved closer to Saki. "I'll get you home."

"Byakuya…" Saki whispered.

"You two women and the children will not be leaving." Takuro growled, stepping forward. Suddenly ice started to form around him creating a barrier. Another barrier of fire surrounded Airon.

"LET'S GO!" Ichigo yelled out, grabbing Natsumi's arm and started running towards the exit. Byakuya pulled Saki into his arms and flash stepped after Ichigo. He slowed down enough that he didn't leave Ichigo behind, but he was keeping a fast pace.

Suddenly Byakuya stopped as Kyo stepped into their pathway. "No way." He smirked. "You're not leaving now."

"Kyo!" Natsumi glared angrily. "Get out of our way!"

"Never." Kyo smirked. "I have a job now. And I'm going to fulfill my job and keep you here. Plus I'll destroy these soul reapers…" He smirked and shot at Ichigo, faster than Byakuya's flash step. He kicked Ichigo back.

"Ichigo!" Natsumi yelled out. Suddenly Kyo's pants caught on fire. He gasped. "Ichigo let's go now!" Natsumi grabbed his arm and started to run away from Kyo. Byakuya swept Saki up into his arms and ran.

"Byakuya!" Saki gasped.

"I'm getting you home now!" Byakuya whispered. "You and Ayaka!"

Saki snuggled closer to his chest, holding Ayaka close. The little girl was starting to fall asleep. "Saki!" Natsumi called out.

"I'm alright!" Saki called. She noticed that Ichigo had pulled Natsumi into his arms so he could run faster.

"NO!" Kyo was running towards them and he was catching up. His whole arm suddenly caught on flame and he fell back.

Ichigo smirked. "That's my son!"

Saki smiled weakly. It looked like they were home free…. But… she looked down at Ayaka. I still have to find out… what they did to my little girl… She's just like them… she can control ice. She hugged Ayaka close. My baby!

"It will be okay." Byakuya whispered to her. "You are both safe now, that's what matters." Saki smiled at him and nodded, closing her eyes and just enjoying being in her husband's arms.


	18. Chapter 17

"MOM!" Saki held open her arms as Takao rushed forward. Byakuya stood behind her, holding their daughter. "You're okay!"

"I'm safe." Saki nodded and smiled. She held her son close. "I'm home now…. I'm home…"

"Good job dad!" Takao looked at his father, but froze seeing the little girl. "Who's that?!"

"Takao, meet your little sister." Saki smiled. "This is Ayaka." She smiled and then looked up at the others who were gathered around. "Thank you… For helping bring me home."

"I'm just glad you are home." Kensei smiled. Saki looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Where's-." Renji was interrupted as Natsumi and Ichigo came walking up, arguing.

"YOU WERE LOOKING IN HUECO MUNDO?! YOU IDIOT!" Natsumi was yelling as her and Ichigo were walking.

"Natsumi?" Toshiro smiled gently seeing her.

"What's going on?" Saki asked, standing up. She leaned up against Byakuya.

"These idiots went to Hueco Mundo." Natsumi frowned, holding Minato. "They really thought we were there."

"We thought maybe one of the two were alive and had kidnapped you again." Ichigo frowned. "We were just checking out all of our leads."

Natsumi frowned. "We tried everything to find you…" Takao looked forward. "Is that your baby?"

"Yeah." Natsumi smiled. "This is Minato."

"Takao?" Byakuya whispered. "Would you like to hold your sister?"

Takao grinned. "Yeah!" Byakuya got down to his son's level and explained how to hold the baby, and then rested Ayaka into her brother's hand. He stood back up and pulled Saki closer so she could rest against his chest.

"So you are both safe now, that's good." Toshiro nodded. He paused noticing Natsumi frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think they plan to just let us go so easily…. Especially with Minato and Ayaka…"

"What's wrong?!" Toshiro frowned.

"They did something to the kids… They gave them… special powers." Saki frowned. "Minato can control fire… and Ayaka can control ice…"

"Wow… My little sister is so cool!" Takao smiled.

Saki frowned and rested her head against Byakuya's chest. "I'm just ready to head home… Can we, Byakuya?"

"Yes…"

"That might not be a good idea." Head Captain Yamamoto said walking up. "Our forces have found that the enemy is mobilizing and will be here soon…. We count ten members coming… They seem to be as strong as captains. We are setting up points and all the captains will be facing off against these people."

"Head Captain…" Kensei said frowning. "What are we planning?"

"We will face off with each of them." Yamamoto said calmly. "Each of us will be separating and patrolling along the area. All of you will be separating now."

Byakuya frowned and held Saki close. "Takao… You two will stay with us…"

"Natsumi, Minato and I will be as well." Ichigo frowned. "They will come after our kids… It would be better for us to stay together." Ichigo moved closer to Natsumi. "Two captains will be better than one…"

"There are ten of them, so we are splitting into ten groups." Yamamoto nodded. "I will be in one area myself. Captain Kurotsuchi will be by himself. Captain Soi Fon will be taking point in her area. Captain Zaraki is in fighting area. Captain Komamura has his own area as well. Shunsui and Ukitake will be keeping an eye out near the Rukion district's entrance. Captain Otoribashi and Unohana are teamed up together. Captain Hitsugaya I'm sending you to section eighteen."

Toshiro nodded. "Saki, Natsumi… Be safe." He nodded and then flash stepped off.

Yamamoto continued. "Captain Muguruma, you will be joining Captain Hirako in section thirteen. Captain Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki, Captain Kurosaki, and Lieutenant Kurosaki you will be staying in the center of the soul society. If anyone gets there then you will have to fight them."

Kensei frowned and looked at Saki, and then Byakuya. "You take care of her this time…" He frowned. "Don't let her get kidnapped again."

Byakuya frowned. "I will not... I will not let any of them get hurt or touched!"

Kensei looked at Saki and then nodded. He took off. Yamamoto followed after him. "Let's get going." Ichigo nodded. "Come on Natsumi."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Natsumi grumbled.

"Saki?" Byakuya whispered. "I'm fine… Just a little tired."

Byakuya pulled her up into his arms. "Takao, follow me. You and your sister will stay with us."

"Don't worry! I'll protect Ayaka!" Takao said proudly.

Byakuya nodded and they set off. The four arrived at the center of the soul society and Byakuya had Saki sit down. He took Ayaka from Takao and handed her to Saki. "You take care of your mother if anyone comes." Byakuya said gently to his son.


	19. Chapter 18

Takuro stared at the soul society. "This isn't a good idea." Airon frowned. "We weren't planning on attacking till we had doubled their members."

"I know." Takuro said calmly. "But we cannot allow those two to fall into soul societies hands…. Our mission now is to reclaim at least…. Then we will see how things are going." He was silent for a moment. "If you can kill some then do it… If not then leave." Takuro said, glancing back at the rest of his members. They were less than he liked, but he needed to get them back before the soul society leaned what potion had been used on the children and replicate it or get counteract it. "Split up and find the children… If you find them summon the rest of us and we will take the children back with us. Setsuna, keep everyone in contact."

Setsuna nodded and handed over a bracelet to each of them. "This will allow me to keep you in contact with each other and myself." She twisted her own watch. It had a shard of glass where there should have been the clock face. "Do not let the shard be broken or else I will lose contact with you."

"Good, separate." Takuro nodded and waved his hand. Everyone separated. Takuro used his smoke to shield him as he headed towards the soul society. He paused as a sword almost swiped through him. He stopped calmly and looked over seeing the head captain. He frowned. He couldn't stand this man…. He was the man who had kept him away from the higher life in the soul society… "Hello Head Captain Yamamoto…"

Teko moved forward and stopped as he noticed a man who screamed scientist. "So you are the only one here who could cut it as my equal." Teko smirked. "Once I destroy you… It won't really matter if you have the babies or not." He held up his bag of potions. "Let's begin shall we?"

Airon walked calmly through the soul society. His illusion showed a black cat walking through the soul society. He had learned that there was a person who worked with the soul society, able to turn into a cat. He would find those kids and then leave. A sword almost hit him. Airon dodged, just barely. He looked over as his illusion failed. A small woman with black hair and a strange outfit stood there. "Tell me… How did you know that was me?" He asked calmly. "Yoruichi would never walk so poorly!" The woman frowned angrily. "I could tell in an instant that you were not Yoruichi!" Airon looked at her calmly. "You are sure interesting…" He smirked. "I take it I'll have to get through you first to get to my target."

Saya shoved a small group of soul reapers away from her. She smirked as she easily took down the bald one and the strange man with the feather over his eye. It was easy enough. A sword swung down and hit Saya's arm. She shoved the sword away with sheer strength and looked down; her arm had a small scratch. She looked up at the large man. "That tickled." He smirked at that comment.

"Let's dance girl!"

Saya smirked up at him and cracked her knuckles. "Let's! This will be fun." The man smirked as well. He looked extremely happy. That excited her as well…. She didn't know why but she found this man interesting and didn't plan to drop back and run.

Komamura looked down as a man walked through the soul society. He had black hair with green tips and dark green eyes… But his skin looked to be as hard as rock. Komamura gripped his sword and stepped forward. "You are trespassing."

The man looked at him and smirked, his skin changing so that it looked normal. "Hello stranger…. A furry fox man, such an interesting man…" He smirked. "I think I will enjoy this battle stranger."

Hotaru landed lightly and looked off. Setsuna… be careful… She rubbed the watch and smiled. Afterwards we will be able to rest… Maybe we can work together to raise the two little children. She smiled… She had always wanted to find a man and start a family herself. "Oh… It's a girl." Hotaru looked over, seeing two men. The one who had spoken had brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake." The second man, a long white haired one, said. "This is my friend Shunsui Kyōraku."

Hotaru looked at them. "Hmm… Interesting." She smirked. "I guess I'll have to fight you two men to get to those two children." She smiled.

"Really?" Shunsui sighed. "I don't want to fight with a girl… and I don't think Jushiro does either…"

"Truth be told I don't want to fight with you either." Hotaru smiled. "I'd much rather leave with those kids."

"You can't take them." Jushiro frowned. "Their parents are part of soul society… so they are under our protections."

Hotaru smirked. The breeze began to swirl around them. "I have control over the air surrounding us…. Don't think you will be able to win." She smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Setsuna rubbed her watch nervously. She wasn't the strongest. Her powers were best put to use in keeping everyone in contact. She froze as two people approached her. One was a man with long blond hair and the other was a woman with braided long brown hair. "You are an intruder, aren't you?" The man asked.

"I'm only here for my teammates…. Minato and Ayaka are our teammates because they are like us." She said calmly.

"And their parents are soul reapers." The woman frowned. "So they belong here."

"The soul society is corrupt." Setsuna frowned. "They will be safer with us."

"Sorry." The man frowned. "But we aren't letting you take Saki, Natsumi and their kids."

Setsuna frowned, but froze as her watch glowed. Is someone else already in trouble?! She glanced down at it and noticed Hayate's face show up. Hayate?!

"I'm in! Let Takuro know I'm almost to the middle section!"

"Be careful Hayate!" Setsuna whispered. "I'll see you after… little brother… and find our girls…" She looked back at the others. "I would prefer for you to let me pass… But if you won't, then I guess we'll have to fight."

Nozomi frowned as she looked around for the best direction to head. She was hiding right now, but it would be hard to get past the soul reapers. She was really nervous. "Leave now or we will be forced to fight." Nozomi froze and jumped. A man with spiked white hair stood there. He wore a captain's uniform. But strangely he was short, and didn't look much older than Nozomi. "Are you really a captain?"

The man frowned. "Yes! I am Captain Hitsugaya! If you don't leave now then we will be forced to fight."

"Fine." Nozomi frowned. "I guess we will have to fight." She glared at him. "Let's go now!" She drew out some of the water in the air and it spiraled around and the boy watched her. "I may be young, but I'm tough!"

Hayate rushed, hiding under everything he could. He glanced back and froze seeing a whole group of soul reapers walking. He ducked down and tensed. "Hiding huh?" A voice spoke. "What's a small kid like you doing?" Hayate looked up and jumped. The man looked scary. He had silver hair. Another man stood behind him, with short blond hair. Both looked to be captains.

"You are one of the intruders." The blond haired one frowned. "A kid like you shouldn't be here."

Hayate frowned. "I'm no normal kid!" The area around Hayate began to spark. "I'm not giving in!"

Saki and Natsumi were sitting on a bench. They were holding the kids, and another boy stood next to Saki. The two men stood in front of the girls. Kyo frowned…. He had once been friends with Natsumi… Now he really wanted to show her how strong he had gotten. He shot forward, a blur as he ran. Ichigo's sword and Byakuya's sword blocked the way together. "We aren't falling for that!" Byakuya growled.

"I'm not letting you touch my wife again!" Ichigo growled. "Go away now!"

Kyo glared. "We will fight for them now…. And I will happily take you soul reapers down!" He grinned and aimed to kick Ichigo. He blocked with his arm. "So the fight begins!"


	20. Chapter 19

"You are the leader of these miscreant children aren't you." Yamamoto asked calmly.

Takuro frowned annoyed. "Yes, and you are Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." He laughed. "We meet face to face again."

"Again, hmm?" Yamamoto asked. "I do not recall your face, have we meet before?"

Takuro frowned. "Long ago…. I was just a young child, planning to join the soul society. I was from the Rukion District. My two friends and I tried to join you soul society… But you, denied us all."

"If I denied you there was a reason." Yamamoto said calmly.

"Yes I know you thought we were weak… So we have become our own organization… Our only goal in life is to take you down and destroy the soul society." He laughed. "We trained ourselves for this goal specifically."

Yamamoto frowned. "You and your followers will not be able to stand against the soul society!"

"You think so?" Takuro smirked. You will see… or no… no you won't… I will kill you before you see the fall of your empire. Takuro smirked. "I plan to kill you." Yamamoto drew out his sword. "You really think we will be fighting with swords?"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Then you will die."

"We have learned a way to become stronger than you, and my strength will continue to grow." Takuro laughed. "I'm going to take you down and then I will take down the rest of your soul society."

Yamamoto frowned. "You will fail." He shot forward and swung his sword. Takuro smirked as his smoke blocked the sword. Yamamoto looked shocked.

"Surprised? This is my power!" He laughed. "Each of my members has a power… and now two of my members are here." He laughed. "The two of those babies are my newest members and are going to join us soon. We are going to take your palace from you. In the end those who would have followed you will be left to die by themselves in the Rukion district." He laughed.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Those two children are children of my people… They will join us eventually as soul reapers themselves."

"They are my people…. One of them has power over Ice… the other has power over Fire." Takuro laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Yamaoto narrowed his eyes. "You are going down; those children are staying as are their mothers."

"I don't care about their mothers." Takuro laughed. "The children are all that matter… Once they are old enough I might try raising them myself."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Those children are under our protection."

"I'm going to kill you and all of your followers and then they will be ours not yours." Takuro laughed. "Now let us stop arguing so calmly and start this actual fight." Takuro shifted his smoke into a sword and the two began to clash swords. Yamamoto was a strong opponent, but he was going to die. Takuro was going to kill him and then take the children… He wouldn't fail.


	21. Chapter 20

Mayuri smirked as the poisonous vapor surrounded him. Of course the poisonous part didn't affect Mayuri. He burst some dust off his shoulder and laughed. "Is that to affect me?"

"I see you have exposed yourself to many different mixtures haven't you?" The man smirked. Mayuri liked this guy. He was sure interesting. The man could create lots of interesting potions. Mayuri chuckled as he easily blocked another smoke bomb of a new potion. Mayuri pulled out his own potion and threw it at the man.

He caught it calmly and held it up to his face. "This is some good work, I'm impressed…. Tell me…. What is your name?"

"I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You are?"

"Teko. That is all you have to call me."

Mayuri smirked. "It will be nice to know the name of a worthy opponent that I killed."

Teko began to laugh. "You truly think you can kill me? He smirked. "I have immunity to every poison ever created… I've even created my own potions in the world."

Mayuri smirked. "As do I…."

Teko and Mayuri stared each other down and then began to throw different homemade potions at each other. Both easily brushed off the other's potion.

Mayuri frowned as another potion of his failed. He didn't need to… he wanted to kill the man now. A burning sensation suddenly sparked along his arm. Mayuri glanced down to see a large welt forming on his arm.

Teko started to laugh. "My own little potion. Nothing like it has ever been seen before. By this time tomorrow you will be dead… In an hour your arm will be swelled up to the size of a watermelon and then it will burst. But that won't kill you. It will just be extremely painful. And there is no cure."

"Really? Not even you have your own cure?" Mayuri smirked.

"Sometimes that is the best way to insure there is no cure."

Mayuri laughed and gripped his arm above where the splatter was. "I guess we will have to see what is going to happen, have you ever used it before?"

"No." Teko smirked. "So I too am interested in what is going to happen as it progresses."

"Oh yes." Mayuri laughed. "This will be an interesting match, won't it?"


	22. Chapter 21

Soi Fon frowned as she watched the strange man stare at her. He smirked. "Shall we begin to fight?"

Soi Fon didn't even wait; she shot forward with her flash step. She landed behind him and swung her sword, it missed him as he dodged. "I see you have some skills yourself."

"My name is Airon. You are?"

"Captain Soi Fon." She glared at him. "And you cannot defeat me." She gripped her zanpacto. "You would do better trying to run, but you won't succeed."

Airon laughed. "You really think so? Do you know who I am?"

"I don't truly care." Soi Fon gripped her zanpacto and shot at him.

Airon continued to dodge. Soi Fon glared as she followed. They traveled between the soul society. Soi Fon was growing more and more annoyed with the man. He landed and dodged her newest attack, but this time he didn't run. The two were in an empty large area. He smirked. "You saw my power already. But allow me to show you a little more to it."

Soi Fon watched as Airon moved quickly, running in a circle around her. She narrowed her eyes and then threw a knife were she expected him to end up. It missed. Soi Fon frowned and narrowed her eyes. Airon stopped running and laughed. "Who are you?" She glared.

"I am one of the second in control of our organization." Airon smirked. "My power is over illusions. So no matter what you try, you will not be able to take me on."

"Illusions, huh?" Soi Fon watched as Airon created multiple copies of himself and began to surround her.

"Like I said, you won't stand a chance against me." Airon's voice came from all around them.

"I don't think so." Soi Fon frowned. "Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi." Her zanpacto changed its shape. She shot forward and stabbed through one of the bodies. She watched as a butterfly mark appeared on it.

"What?" Airon gasped. She watched as the illusions faded slightly, but then all had the mark on it again.

"That is the power of my zanpacto." Soi Fon explained. "If I sting my enemy in the same spot twice then they will die."

"You think I will let you sting me a second time?" Airon laughed. "I don't know how you found me that time, but it will not happen again."

"We'll see." Soi Fon glared at him. She shot at him again. She missed the real one this time and glared as she looked around. "I see you aren't even a true fighter. You sit back and allow your illusions to cause trouble. I will defeat you."

"Sorry, but I have plans. I have to bring those two babies back with me." He laughed. "You who were raised in the soul society in luxury will never understand what drives us."

"Maybe not, but I don't care." Soi Fon continued her attacks.


	23. Chapter 22

"So shall we just fight or introduce ourselves first?" Saya asked as she jumped away from the large man. He had spiked black hair and an eye patch over his eye.

The man just smirked and swung his sword at her. Saya dodged out of the way and picked up a fallen zanpacto. "Let's just fight." He laughed.

"Sounds fun." Saya blocked his sword with her own borrowed sword. "You can call me Saya."

"You're one of the invaders." The man smirked.

"And you are one of the captains?" Saya laughed as she swung her sword and nailed him in the arm. It formed a small cut. "You're pretty strong too."

He smirked. "You are strong as well!"

"That's my special power." Saya laughed. "No one can defeat me in a battle of strength!"

"Is that so?" The man threw aside his zanpacto. "Shall we?"

"Sounds fun." She tossed aside her zanpacto and swung her hand, punching him in the face. He didn't even flinch. "Oh?" Saya smirked. "I see this is going to be a good battle."

"Oh yes." The man smirked and punched her back. Saya went sliding back, but was mostly unscratched.

"Let's see which one of us is stronger." Saya and the man began to exchange blows. The two were evenly matched as they punched each other and fought. Saya was amazed at how strong he was. She could destroy a wall with her fists, but he was standing up to her easily. Saya watched as he slid back after her most recent punch. He was breathing heavily. "I… have to know…" She was breathing just as heavily. "What is your name?"

He looked at her and then smirked. "Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Kenpachi?" She smirked. "Well Kenpachi, I have to say something." She paused. "You are the strongest opponent I have ever faced off against."

Kenpachi grinned and reached up to his eye patch. "This battle is only just starting."

Saya blinked and started at him confused, but froze as he removed the eye patch. She could feel it; the strength was over flowing from him. She had heard that it was called Spiritual Pressure. But she liked to think of it as pure strength. And his was far more than she could ever dream of. What have I gotten myself into? She tensed, ready for the fight to continue again.


	24. Chapter 23

Komamura watched the stranger smirk. "My name is Arata. I am the last being you will ever see… fox."

"I am captain Komamura. You will not win."

"I have to know something fox, does that fur do anything for you? Or is it just for decoration?" Arata smirked.

"It is how I am. There is nothing special about it." Komamura narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting." The man nodded. "Maybe I should give it a try." Komamura watched in shock as the man's skin shifted until it was covered it black fur. The man shifted and moved. "How do you stand this stuff fox? It is itchy and too warm." The man shook his head and then his skin changed back to normal. "Much better."

Komamura frowned and drew out his sword. "So you can change your appearance?"

"Not my appearance." Arata smirked. "My skin." As he said that his skin changed again so it looked like it was made of steel. "You can't cut me."

"We will see." Komamura sliced out at him. His sword just slid off, causing no damage at all.

"See." Arata aimed to punch Komamura. The captain just caught his fist. He did notice that it hurt slightly when he caught the fist.

"My job is to keep you from taking the two children."

"I personally don't care." Arata smirked. "I'd much rather just attack and destroy you all now. I guess I'll start with you."

Komamura narrowed his eyes. "All you care about is fighting."

"No. All I care about is power." Arata laughed. He shifted his skin so that it looked to be made of stone. "And that is why I joined with this team."

"You will fail." Komamura narrowed his eyes. "None of you will succeed. We will stop you and your comrades."

"You really think so?" Arata laughed. "Then let's get serious." He changed his arm into an iron material. His fingers were sharp needles and he sliced at Komamura, slicing into his fur.

Komamura flinched, but he wasn't going to fail. He sliced out again aiming for Arata's chest. Arata blocked it with his arm and knocked his sword away. Arata took the chance and sliced at Komamura's face this time. "I won't let you stop us."

"This is only the beginning." Arata laughed.


	25. Chapter 24

Hotaru created a barrier of wind around her as Shunsui shot some kido at her. "What was that?"

"Binding kido didn't work." Shunsui told his friend.

"Neither of you can get close to me." Hotaru said calmly. "Now let me pass. Minato and Ayaka are the same as us so they will be coming back with us. And since they are so young Saki and Natsumi will join us."

"You think you can call them by their first names?" Jushiro frowned. "You kidnapped them you think that gives you the right to call them by their first names?"

"No." Hotaru smiled. "That's not why I call them by their first name. I consider them friends. And since those kids are just like us, that makes them family. So I will bring my family home!"

The two captains looked at each other. "Family?"

Hotaru nodded. "We are a family. We became that way when we each gained our powers." The air around her swirled to enhance that point.

"You forced those children to become part of your 'family.' Do you justify it that way?" Shunsui asked.

"It wasn't my choice to bring them into our family. But now that they are I will defend them." She glared. "I will defend them from you horrible soul reapers. I've heard a lot about you from Takuro. It is your fault that all of us in the Rukion District are forced to live in such horrible conditions."

Jushiro frowned. "That was not our plan. We try our best to make life in the Rukion Districts livable."

"Well they aren't that great." Hotaru frowned. "I remember perfectly well how horrible it was. I couldn't stand it there. Thanks to Takuro I don't have to live there anymore. And those kids will never have to worry about that." She smirked. "I'll make sure of that!"

"They will have a better life here with their real family." Shunsui sighed. "Byakuya and Ichgio are their father's. Are you saying the two will be happier with you than with their parents?"

Hotaru frowned. "Maybe…. But the soul society will be gone when we finish."

Shunsui sighed. "I don't really want to fight a girl."

"I share the feelings," Jushiro said. "But we have to." He drew out his sword.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "We have to fight now I guess." She watched as her air created two swords in her hands. "I guess I'll just have to beat you two before I can go get the kids."


	26. Chapter 25

Natsumi watched as her husband and her old friend fought. Kyo… what happened to you? You use to be so different. You use to be so caring about the kids we lived with. She watched as Ichigo and Byakuya both tried to slice through Kyo. She hated that he was in danger, because all she could see was her old friend…. Her old brother.

Kyo suddenly kicked both the guys out of his way. He turned towards her. "Let's go."

"NO!" Natsumi watched as Takao stepped in front of Saki and Natsumi. "You won't touch them!"

Kyo frowned. "Stay out of my way brat!" He went to hit Takao.

"No way!" Byakuya had stepped in the way and taken the hit.

"Byakuya!" Saki yelled.

"DAD!" Takao called out.

"You are cruel!" Ichigo said, suddenly in Kyo's path. "You targeted a kid!"

"Kids are a lot stronger than you think. I could have taken you on when I was a kid." Kyo smirked. "He stepped in my path, so of course I was going to attack him back."

Ichigo glared, but this time Natsumi stepped forward. "KYO!" Ichigo glanced at her, surprise on his face.

"Natsumi, you ready to come back?" Kyo smirked.

Natsumi handed Minato over to Ichigo and then moved forward, punching Kyo in the face. He fell back onto his backside staring at her in shock. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Natsumi?"

"You use to be such a sweet guy when you were a child! You would never aim to hit a child! What happened to you?!"

"I grew up." Kyo frowned and stood up. "Now come on with us, or do I have to kill your husband just to get you to come along?"

Natsumi glared at him. "I'm not going back! And you're not going to hurt Ichigo!"

Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"Natsumi, you know this guy?" Ichigo took a step forward.

"We use to be friends…. We use to be family." Natsumi closed her eyes. "We were so close."

"That was a long time ago." Kyo brushed the dust off himself. "I'm a new person."

Natsumi narrowed her eyes. "I know that now…."

"Here." Natsumi blinked as Ichigo handed Minato to her. "I won't kill him Natsumi, but I won't let him take our son or you."

Natsumi smiled as she watched her husband move forward. "Ichigo."

"Kurosaki." Byakuya moved up next to Ichigo. "We will stop him together."

Ichigo nodded. "Stay behind us girls."


	27. Chapter 26

Setsuna tensed and watched as the two soul reapers pulled out their swords. "I'll take her down Unohana."

"Alright Rose." The woman nodded.

Setsuna frowned. "I was given a mission. I can't go down."

The man shot forward at her. Setsuna tensed, but smiled as he swung his sword. She raised her hand and watched as he flew back, nailed by his own attack reflected back at him.

"My power is over mirrors. I can reflect any of your attacks right back at you."

The man, Rose, flinched. "That really hurt."

"Take that as a reflection on your own power." The woman smiled. "This girl is not fighting us, she is making us fight our own power."

"Yes." Setsuna smiled. "That is my power."

'Setsuna!' She glanced down at her watch. It was Kyo. 'Let everyone know I found them and tell them my location.'

"I already did." Setsuna glanced back at the two soul reapers. "It will be over shortly. We've found them. So we will be leaving soon."

"She's the way they all stay in contact." Unohana stepped forward.

"Yes."

'Be careful Setsuna!' Hayate called out.

'Don't let your guard down!' Hotaru's voice sounded worried.

"You guys as well. We'll all go home after this and have lunch together." Setsuna smiled. "As long as I have the backing of my family and friends we'll be able to win."

"I feel sorry for you girl." Unohana sighed. "You have such a sweet spirit. But you are following a cruel foolish man. That is why you will lose."

"We won't lose!" Setsuna yelled.


	28. Chapter 27

Nozomi watched as the boy didn't move. She waited cautiously for him to make the first move. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To bring Minato and Ayaka home." Nozomi was confused by his question. Didn't he already know why they were here?

"They are already home." He frowned. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is the father of one, and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki is the other father. Both belong in the soul society."

"No!" Nozomi frowned. "They blond with their family… With us. We're their family."

"How are you they your family?"

Nozomi went to explained but paused. She wasn't sure how to explain. "Well… we… Takuro… He…. We…"

"You don't know. You've just been told something for so long you've believed it was true the whole time."

"That's not it!" Nozomi tried to explain. "We are family!"

"You're not their family." He spoke calmly.

"Yes we are! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Nozomi glared.

"I know what I'm talking about." The captain said calmly. "You and your teammates kidnapped Saki and Natsumi. Just because they gave birth while they were your prisoners doesn't mean that they are your family now."

"They weren't… We didn't…." She was shaking and closed her eyes. "Hayate and I joined because they offered us a home… a family… And we are doing the same for Ayate and Minato."

"They already have a home."

Nozomi looked around. "I… We are giving them this home… They are like us…" She closed her eyes. Did I make the right decision? What am I going to do?


	29. Chapter 28

Hayate glared at the two captains in front of him. If they thought they could take him down they had another thing coming. "I really don't want to fight a kid." The blond haired one with the weird smile sighed.

"You don't have to Shinji, but I'm not taking it easy on a kid." The silver haired man cracked his knuckles.

"Kensai you've been moody ever since Mashiro was killed."

"Shut up." The silver haired captain, Kensai growled. "We've got to take this kid down now. He's our enemy."

"I guess." Shinji shrugged. He drew out his sword. "You can run now kid, but that's the only way you're getting out of this."

"I'm not running!" Hayate glared and felt the energy swirl around him. Shinji and Kensai shot at Hayate. He just smirked as watched as the two hit the electrical current that surrounded him. They went flying back.

"What was that?!"Shinji gasped, his hair looked like it had been hit with a static blast and was all fizzled.

"My power." Hayate smirked.

Kensai brushed himself off and frowned. "Fine." He drew his sword. "I guess I'll have to be more serious about this." He shot forward again.

Hayate watched as Kensai tried to push through the electrical current. "NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT!" He spiked up his energy level. Shinji joined Kensai in trying to push through the electric energy.

Hayate glared angrily. I'm not going to lose!


	30. Chapter 29

Yamamoto was breathing heavily as the battle continued. Takuro was strong. His smoke attacks were powerful. Not only was Takuro able to fight with a smoke sword, but also his extra smoke was able to attack Yamamoto's other side. Yamamoto was bleeding from multiple wounds and his arm was hanging limply along his side. When this was all said and done he was going to need a lot of stitching back together. But it would be worth it to save the kids.

Takuro frowned as he pulled away. "You are strong, I'll admit that much."

"I am the head captain." Yamamoto frowned. "I am meant to be powerful."

Takuro smirked. "So if I kill you then this proves your people are weak?" He laughed. "Maybe then they will give up and run."

"My men will never give up, no matter what happens. But you will not kill me."

"Too late." Yamamoto blinked confused, but suddenly his side screamed out in pain. He glanced down and found a large cut. He was already bleeding a flood of blood. "This battle is over. "Takuro looked off. "I've finished off the head captain. Kyo I'm heading towards your position." He said to the air.

"No!" Yamamoto took a step forward. Suddenly Yamamoto found a smoke blade sticking through his chest.

"This is over." Yamamoto's eyes started to cloud over in darkness.

"No…" Yamamoto croaked out. "You will lose. My soul reapers are far stronger than your followers…." Yamamoto closed his eyes. I guess I won't need those stitching. Darkness began to cover his eyes.

Hayate glared as the two continued to try and push through his electric barrier. Hayate growled and pushed his energy level up. He wasn't going to let them get through. He closed his eyes. He had to win. Hayate flinched as he suddenly felt a jolt run through his body. What was that? He whimpered as the jolt intensified.

 _"_ _Hayate! Hayate!" The young boy looked up as Nozomi rushed forward holding a bag of food._

 _"_ _Nozomi!" Hayate waved his hand happily and rushed towards his big sister. "You're so awesome! You got us dinner!"_

 _"_ _Of course. Here." She handed him a big chunk of bread._

 _"_ _Thanks." Hayate happily shoved it into his mouth. He looked up. "Is there any more." Nozomi looked down._

 _"_ _No. I'm sorry." Hayate looked down. "But I'm still hungry." He rubbed his eyes._

 _"_ _I know." Nozomi rubbed his head._

 _"_ _Would you like some food?" Hayate looked over and found a man looking at them, holding out a plate of hot food._

 _"_ _Wow!" Hayate gasped and looked at it. "It looks delicious!"_

 _"_ _For us? Why?" Nozomi asked._

 _"_ _I believe those with little power should be looked after." The man smiled. "If you want, you can have power to help with this."_

 _"_ _To look after those we care about?" Nozomi rested her hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Then I will join."_

 _"_ _Wa! Nozomi! You aren't going to leave me are you?"_

 _"_ _Hayate…"_

 _"_ _I'm coming with you!" Hayate cried out. "I want to be with you forever!"_

Hayate opened his eyes weakly. The two captains were staring down at him. How did I end up on the ground? "He woke up." Shinji was saying.

"But his energy is still out of control. I can't even touch him."

"N… Nozomi…." Hayate gasped weakly. "Setsuna…." He closed his eyes. I can't die. My big sisters are waiting for me…. I can't die….. Nozomi! Setsuna! I just wanted to live peacefully with you two. Please…. Big sisters…. Everything was getting fuzzy. Why did we ever join Takuro? If we hadn't…. We would have… lived… together…. Nozo-.

"N…Nozomi… Setsuna…" Setsuna froze and looked down at her watch. There was a small crack. That only meant that one of them had died. "HOTARU! NOZOMI! HAYATE!" She cried out, scared for her family.

She felt Nozomi's and Hotaru's presence. But Hayate. "HAYATE!"

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Setsuna ignored him. "HAYATE!" She froze. He can't be…. He was just a child! He can't be!

 _Setsuna heard a child crying as she walked. "Huh?" She walked forward and found a small boy sitting on the ground and crying. "Hey kid how did you get here?" She reached down and flinched as she was zapped. "Hang on! Are you one of the new members?"_

 _The little boy looked up. He was crying. "I'm lost!"_

 _Setsuna smiled. "Then why don't I help you get home."_

 _"_ _Home?" The kid looked down. "I really don't have a home…. Nozomi and I got separated before we could go to our new home."_

 _"_ _New home." Setsuna smiled. "I think I know exactly where it is." She held out her hand. "Come with me."_

 _The boy looked up at her and then slowly took her hand. It didn't zap her this time. "You think so?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. We're teammates now. Like you I'm special." She patted his head. "I'm Setsuna."_

 _"_ _Hayate." He smiled up at her._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you little man." He laughed._

"HAYATE!" Setsuna collapsed to her knees in denial. This shouldn't have happened. We were supposed to just get the kids and then get out of here. No one was supposed to get hurt. "Hayate!"

"Did you lose a teammate?" Unohana asked.

"Hayate…" Setsuna asked. She rested her hand over her bracelet and shivered. She put all her strength into her power. Hayate! You can't be dead! You are just really weak right now! That's it! Setsuna shivered. "HAYATE!" She cried out as she couldn't sense his presence at all. She put every last drop into her search. She couldn't accept that Hayate was dead…. She couldn't accept that. Setsuna froze as she couldn't put any more energy into it. "NO!"

Setsuna gasped as something seemed to snap. It felt like she was surrounded by mirrors. All of them had images of her teammates. Some of them had cracks…. Hayate's was covered in cracks. "NO!" She reached for his mirror, desperately trying to fix the cracks as if that would bring him back to life. Another mirror moved in the way. This one had her image on it. Cracks were forming all over it. Setsuna froze. That could only mean…. Was she dying? She shivered and closed her eyes. Maybe dying isn't that bad? I can go and join Hayate. She opened her eyes and watched as the cracks multiplied on her mirror. She closed her eyes again and felt the area around her shifting. She fell back and smiled. Hayate…

Kyo glared as the two captains blocked his path. He got back up and shot forward again, trying to run around them. A sword swung into his path and slammed him back. He slid, luckily this time he didn't end up falling onto his back. "You should just give up." Ichigo glared. "I don't want to hurt you, since you're Natsumi's old friend. But if you don't give up then I will have to."

"You don't know anything!" Kyo growled. "And I'm going to take those girls and kids back with me!"

"Not as long as we are alive." Byakuya moved forward a step. He swung his sword at Kyo again.

Kyo flinched and moved back trying to get away again, but he was having troubles. He was amazed by how strong the two captains were. "Give up Kyo!" Natsumi yelled at him.

"NO!" He shot forward and managed to somehow get past both captains. He reached for Natsumi's arm when his arm suddenly caught fire. He screamed out and fell back ward, clutching his arm.

"That's my son for you!" Ichigo laughed. "He won't let anything happen to his mom!"

Kyo looked up. Not only was he being kept away by the captains, but now even the kids were helping them. He moved back a little, clutching his arm. "You….." He couldn't handle it. He shot off quickly. He wasn't willing to be triple teamed.

"KYO!" He heard Natsumi call after him, but he wasn't going to turn around and look back at her. He focused on finding the way out of soul society. He knew that he could win this battle. He also knew that he would never be able to face Natsumi again. She had grown up so much and had gathered a group of true friends to surround her. He could never truly face up to her like that anymore.

Komamura flinched as Arata's sharp nails sliced through his arm again. He was bleeding in multiple places. Arata laughed. "You can't defeat me. Nothing you do will be able to hurt me."

Komamaru frowned as he watched Arata change his skin again. This time it looked like he was made out of diamond. "Your skin can change to any material you wish?"

"Any material I have seen." Arata smirked. "And this is the hardest material I've seen. You can't beat it."

Komamura closed his eyes and then smirked. "Ban… Kai…"

He heard Arata gasp. Komamura smirked and slammed his ban kai's fist onto Arata's head. He pulled his arm back and froze. Arata didn't look hurt at all. Komamura froze. He had expected to do some kind of damage with that attack.

"Unsuccessful." Arata laughed.

Komamura frowned, but smirked as he noticed the small crack forming on Arata's arm. "It seems your skin is not as hard as you thought." Arata froze. Komamura slammed his fist back down. He heard something snap. As Komamura moved his hand again he found that Arata was covered in cracks. "You will lose." Komamura slammed his fist down again. This time as he moved his hand back he found that Arata's skin looked normal, except for the fact that it was covered in cracks.

"You… You haven't…. You haven't won…" Arata was gasping for breath.

"You shouldn't have challenged the soul society." Komamura looked down at the man. He looked so weak in that state.

"I'm strong…." Arata gasped. "I'm strong…." Komamura reached down to help him up when the cracks seemed to grow and Arata burst into piece. Komamura froze, shocked.

He closed his eyes. "That is an unfortunate fate for you. This is what happens when you make a poor decision."

Nozomi glanced down at her watch and froze. There was a large crack on the screen of her watch. "Setsuna?"

"Are you going to fight me?" The captain asked.

Nozomi ignored him as she tapped at her watch. She kept expecting Setsuna to fix it or send a reassuring message that everything was okay. Her wall of every flowing water was keeping him away from her.

"It seems three of your teammates are dead." Nozomi looked over at him and froze. A small black butterfly was hovering near his ear. "The small blond haired boy, the black and green haired man, and the white haired woman."

Nozomi gasped. "What?! Hayate?! Setsuna?!"

"They are all dead."

"No… They can't be… Hayate… Setsuna!" She tried to continue to control her powers, but her grief wouldn't let her. The wall fell. "No…"

"Were you that close to them?" The boy asked.

"Hayate…. He was my little brother since we were young…. Setsuna was like a sister to me…." She closed her eyes. "They can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but that is what happens when you join up with a mad man."

"No…." Nozomi gasped, she collapsed to her knees. Her wall of water collapsed around her. "TAKURO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The boy rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can leave you know."

Nozomi looked up at him. "You…"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I will choose not to let you get killed if you will stop fighting us… You may even join the soul society."

Nozomi blinked as she stared at him. "I'm Nozomi." She whispered.

"Welcome to soul society Nozomi." Toshiro smiled slightly.

Hotaru jerked as her watch cracked. She looked down. "Setsuna?" She blinked. "Setsuna are you there?"

"Sounds like three of your teammates are dead." Shunsui said as a butterfly flew away from him.

"And another one joined us, the one called Nozomi."

"Nozomi?!" Hotaru looked up shocked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya offered her to join us after she learned that two of the members are dead."

"Dead?" Hotaru whispered. "That means…" She looked down at her watch again. Her eyes widened. "SETSUNA!"

 _"_ _Hotaru! Hotaru! Wait up!" Hotaru glanced back at the little white haired girl._

 _"_ _I'll be back soon. I just have to go get us some dinner."_

 _"_ _Please don't leave me!" Hotaru smiled as Setsuna hugged her arm._

 _"_ _I promise I'll come back."_

 _"_ _But what if something happens! I won't know." Setsuna buried her head in Hotaru's arm. "I don't want to lose you like the others."_

 _"_ _I promise, I'll always be by you." Hotaru got down to Setsuna's eye level. "I'll always protect you. You and I will be together forever. Alright."_

 _"_ _Alright!" Setsuna nodded, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. "But that means I have to go with you!"_

 _Hotaru froze and then laughed. "Alright, I give. We'll go together." Setsuna laughed._

"Setsuna…. You can't be…" Hotaru closed her eyes. "NO!" Hotaru felt the air start to spiral around her. She didn't care. All she cared about was Setsuna. I failed you little sister! I tried, but I failed you! I'm so sorry! She cried out in grief. There was no denying it; she could feel it that Setsuna was really gone.

A blade of air hit Hotaru in the face and scratched it. That's strange… I can control the wind usually…. Hotaru cried weakly as she felt more scratches hit her. Stop it wind! STOP! The pain just continued. Maybe this pain isn't that bad…. It means that I will be able to forget about Setsuna… I'll be able to join her. She closed her eyes and accepted the pain.

Hotaru was starting to blank out when she felt someone grab her arms. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Hotaru opened her eyes and noticed Shunsui and Jushiro both trying to fight through the wind to get to her. Shunsui had grabbed her arm. "DO YOU HAVE HER?!" Jushiro called out.

What are those two doing? Hotaru watched as they moved towards her. Both of them were getting scratched up and were bleeding. Why are they doing that? They are going to get hurt… all for an enemy?

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Jushiro called out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Shunsui called out.

They care about me? But I'm their enemy… Shouldn't they be more concerned about themselves? If it was Takuro he would just ignore me. Why are these guys more caring than my own teammates? Suddenly both captains grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the tornado of wind. The moment she left it the wind faded. They collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"Wow… That was close." Shunsui gasped.

"Are you okay Miss Hotaru?" Jushiro reached over and rested his hand on her hand.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Shunsui asked sitting up. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" She whispered.

"We couldn't let you kill yourself with your own powers." Jushiro smiled at her. "You don't deserve to die just because you made a poor decision in the past and joined with a dangerous crowd."

"You…" Hotaru closed her eyes. "Is it true that Nozomi joined with you?"

"That's what Toshiro said." Jushiro smiled getting up as well. "Do you want to join?" He held his hand out to her.

Hotaru looked at him and flushed slightly. He was really handsome when she looked at him in the right light. "We'd love for you to join us." Hotaru looked at Shunsui. He looks really good in pink… Hotaru blushed.

"I… I would love to." She nodded.

Saya was gasping for breath as her and Kenpachi stood there facing off. Both of them were sweating and were exhausted. Even with his extra energy boost from under his eye patch they were evenly matched. Saya smirked. "You're pretty tough."

Kenpachi smirked. "You are too."

Saya laughed. "I've never had such a great fight." Saya smiled. She never thought she would have been fighting such a tough guy before.

 _"_ _HAHA!" Saya gasped as a group of boys pushed her down. "You're so weak!"_

 _"_ _It's not her fault; she's just a little girl." Another one laughed._

 _"_ _SHUT UP!" Saya aimed to punch him in the face but he pushed her back down._

 _"_ _Such a weakling."_

 _Saya glared at him. I can beat them… I can! She sniffled trying not to cry._

 _"_ _Hey look! She's crying!"_

 _"_ _Hey you!" Saya looked up and noticed a man standing there. "Leave that girl alone."_

 _The boys jerked noticing the older man and rushed off. "You…"_

 _"_ _Do you like being a weakling?" The man asked._

 _"_ _SHUT UP!" Saya yelled angrily._

 _"_ _Would you like to get stronger?" The man smirked. Saya looked at him. She didn't really like him… but if she could get stronger… If she didn't have worry about always being pushed around. She closed her eyes and then nodded. "Alright!"_

"I haven't felt this tired in a long time."

"You're not much of a sword fighter, but you're pretty strong."

Saya frowned. "I could beat you with a sword too!"

Kenpachi laughed. "There is no way."

"I COULD!" She growled.

"Maybe with some training." Kenpachi smirked. "I'd be willing to train you. I think fighting against you in a sword fight would be awesome."

Saya looked at him in shock. "In a sword fight?"

"Yeah." He smirked. "If I should train you…" He laughed. "We would be able to fight all the time."

"Alright." Saya smirked. "I guess we will…. You and I…. We'll train together." She moved back. "I'll beat you eventually in that fight."

Kenpachi smirked. "You and could fight all the time. It would be great."

"Yeah." Saya smiled. Forget Takuro. I don't even like him…. The two of us will be able to spend a lot of time together fighting… I think I'll enjoy this. She laughed. "So do we continue this battle?"

Kenpachi laughed. "Yeah, but let's not kill each other this time."

Teko and Mayuri both smirked at each other. "You should learn having your own cure is the best way to keep yourself safe. If your enemy manages to multiply it or use it against you then you're in a bad condition."

"Is that a threat?" Teko smirked.

"No, just a fact." Mayuri laughed. He grabbed his arm and tugged slightly. Before Teko could move Mayuri threw his discarded arm at Teko.

Teko gasped as the liquid from the man's arm hit him in the face. He froze in horror. He looked over and noticed that Mayuri was drinking something and his arm regrew. "You!"

"See…. You have no cure to save yourself." Mayuri sighed. "I was partially hoping that I could keep you alive and experiment on you to find something out about you."

Teko growled. "I'm going to take you down with me!"

"No way." Mayuri chuckled. "You're dead."

Teko frowned, but froze as he felt a strong sting covering his face. It seemed to be progressing faster than he had planned. "You…"

"The natural poisons I have in my skin have added to the poison that you had. It will speed up the poison's effect."

Teko's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I've experimented with that type of potion before. It's cruel and messy. I can't stand it. But I guess it will be useful in taking you down." Teko glared. He watched as Mayuri drank something. "This is the cure." He waved the empty bottle.

Teko's eyes widened, but suddenly the skin on his face began to swell. NO! NO! NO! He cried out desperately clawing at his face. His face was beginning to itch and burn at the same time.

"It's over." Mayuri laughed. "I guess I can always experiment on your body after you die."

Teko tried to glare, but his face wasn't letting him. Suddenly the burning and itching stopped. Only to be replaced by intense pain, and then nothing. Teko felt nothing. It felt like he was in a dark empty waste. This really is the end…. What happened. I was the smartest! I was the one who came up with everything that gave us our strength… then why… Why did I lose? Teko cried out in frustration before he faded into nothingness.

Soi Fon glared as she stung another illusion. Airon laughed. "You really think you can defeat me. You may have gotten lucky a few times, but that won't work again." Suddenly Soi Fon was slammed to the ground and pinned under a spear point. Airon had her arm pinned under his foot. "You're end is here."

Soi Fon glared up at him and tried to get him off of her. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't think so."

"Wow, he's sure beating her up." A young girl's voice called out. Airon looked off and Soi Fon glanced over his shoulder.

"Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon gasped as she noticed her former captain. A young tan skinned girl with long dark blonde hair was hanging on Yoruichi's arm. She appeared to be about eight.

"Be nice Nori." Yoruichi chuckled and patted the young girl's head. Nori looked a lot like Yoruichi.

"Miss Yoruichi?"

"Who are you? Another soul reaper?" Airon asked.

"Mommy can I go and try attacking him?" Nori giggled and tugged at Yoruichi's sleeve. "Please! I really want to try this time!"

"Alright, but be careful you don't accidently hit Soi Fon."

"The girl down there whose losing?" Nori pointed.

"Yes." Yoruichi smiled and Nori jumped up, shooting down and kicking Airon in the face. Airon moved back and then became surrounded by his illusionary copies. "That a girl!" Yoruichi called out. "Find out which one is the real one."

"Okay!" Nori looked between the multiple Airons. They all began to move, but Nori seemed to be tracking each of them with her eyes. "Hey miss!" Nori yelled at Soi Fon. "The one on your left!"

Soi Fon moved quickly and stung Airon's arm. He jumped back, but it was too late. Soi Fon had managed to quickly stab him twice in the same spot. "It's over." She smirked.

His eyes widened. "No! It can't be!"

"Bye Bye!" Nori giggled and jumped back up to her mother's side "How'd I do Mommy?"

"That's my girl." Yoruichi laughed. She looked down at Soi Fon. "He's dead now."

Soi Fon blinked and then looked over and noticed that his body lay there, completely dead. "It's over." She looked back at Yoruichi and Nori. "This is your daughter?"

"Yes." Yoruichi looked off. "Let's go check on Natsumi and Saki."

"I want to see Takao!" Nori called out. She pointed. "Let's go mommy."

Is that really Yoruichi's daughter…? But she's also Kisuke's. Soi Fon had split feelings over that. Soi Fon went to follow Yoruichi, but paused to glance back at Airon's body. "You made your decision, and that's what led you here." She left him alone. I'd better go make sure those two are safe now. Hopefully none of us failed in the end. It's highly doubtful that any of us did fail though. She smirked.

Takuro frowned as his smoke traveled around the soul society. It was rampaging and killing many weaker soul reapers. It was also keeping the lieutenants busy. His smoke also worked to allow Takuro to see what was going on around the soul society. He found that most of his companions were dead. It angered him though that some had betrayed him. Nozomi, Hotaru, and Saya… All of you wished to abandon me. And Kyo you ran all because you didn't want to die. He smirked as his smoke found the children. I will just have to go myself and kill those captains so I can take the children and the girls. I'll have to start over my plans anew, but maybe I'll get lucky and manage to kill all the captains and lieutenant with my smoke. We will see what happens. Teko smirked and started to walk, killing weak soul reapers as he walked.


	31. Chapter 30

Saki smiled in relief as Byakuya hugged her. Ayaka giggled and Byakuya picked her up gently. "We're all safe now."

Saki laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked over to see Natsumi hugging Ichigo. Minato was resting in Ichigo's arms. "It's over."

Ichigo pulled away from Natsumi and looked over. "You're all safe and everything is going to be alright now. We can all go home when we want to."

"Daddy was awesome!" Takao giggled as he ran up to Saki's side. "Daddy will always protect us!"

"Yes he will." Saki smiled gently and kissed Byakuya. "He's amazing."

"It's all over." Byakuya whispered.

"We're all safe." Ichigo laughed.

"You would think so?" Saki froze and looked over, seeing Takuro standing a little away. "I see Kyo ran away. He was always a coward pretending to be brave."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT KYO!" Natsumi yelled at Takuro.

Takuro laughed. "I've raised him for a while now and know a lot more about him now than you did."

Natsumi glared. "Kyo only turned out that way because of you!"

Takuro laughed. "Let's hope that Minato doesn't end up like that."

"You won't get anywhere near him!" Ichigo yelled, handing Minato back to Natsumi and pulling out his zanpacto. "You might as well leave."

"I don't plan to."

"Saki stay behind me." Byakuya glared down at Takuro. "Takao protect your mother and sister."

"Alright!" Takao moved in front of Saki.

"Keep an eye on my family too, kid." Ichigo said as he gently pushed Natsumi and Minato behind him.

Takuro chuckled. "Those two children will be joining me, with or without their mothers."

"You won't hurt her!" Byakuya shot forward, swinging his sword. Smoke instantly swirled around him and Takuro, both of them disappeared.

"BYAKUYA!" Saki called out.

Ichigo shot forward and disappeared into the smoke as well. "Ichigo you idiot! Be careful!" Natsumi yelled out at him.

Takao moved in front of the girls. "I'll protect you two! Don't you dare try hurting my mom or aunt!"

"Takao…" Saki whispered weakly. She clutched Ayaka closer. He won't steal my daughter from me! Ayaka started getting a little fussy. "Shh… It's going to be okay sweet heart." She rocked Ayaka slightly.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and Saki gasped. Both men lay on the ground beat up and bleeding from multiple spots. "Ichigo!" Natsumi gasped.

"Byakuya!" Saki gasped. She froze as she noticed Takuro standing over them.

"WHY YOU!" Natsumi handed Minato over to Takao and shot at Takuro. She drew out her zanpacto and aimed to stab him. Takuro easily blocked with his smoke and wrapped her up in the smoke.

"Calm down Natsumi. No harm will come to you or your son… As long as you do not try to kill me again." Natsumi struggled and Takuro turned to Saki. "Will you come easily?"

"No!" Takao growled. "You won't take my mom!"

Smoke shifted and moved towards Takao. "NO!" Saki yelled pushing her son out of the smoke's path. Saki gasped as the smoke began to chock her. She tried her best to keep Ayaka in her arms, but the smoke was pulling her daughter away. And Ayaka was crying.

"SAKI!" She heard Byakuya's voice, but it was all getting fuzzy. Suddenly the pressure was gone and Saki collapsed to the ground. She looked up to see Byakuya stabbing Takuro. He held Ayaka in his arms.

"Byakuya… Ayaka…" Saki smiled weakly.

Takuro was frowning. "Annoying man, you will die today."

"NO!" Saki cried out. "BYAKUYA!" As the smoke swirled around Byakuya Saki watched in horror. But right as the smoke was about to chock Byakuya it froze. It didn't hold the smoke for long, but it gave Byakuya enough time to move and jump away. Saki sighed in relief.

Byakuya was suddenly at her side and rested Ayaka in Saki's arms as he pulled her up. He turned and glared at Takuro. "Don't you dare touch my wife or children again."

Takuro glared at Byakuya. "Don't you dare try to stand in my way." Byakuya didn't move. Ayaka continued to cry. Suddenly Ichigo and Natsumi were there, blocking Takuro's smoke. Minato was clutched in one of Natsumi's arms.

"WE'RE NOT GOING WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Natsumi yelled.

Takuro laughed and moved away. Suddenly the smoke moved forward and stabbed Natsumi in the back. "There you go."

"Natsumi!" Ichigo and Saki gasped at the same time.

Pain flooded through Saki's back suddenly. Ayaka started crying harder as Saki feel to her knees. Saki tried to shush Ayaka as she held her close, but it was getting hard to see straight.

"I don't really need the mothers if they are going to cause me trouble." Takuro said coldly.

"SAKI!" Byakuya and Takao yelled.

"I'll just take the children." Takuro smirked. Saki held Ayaka closer desperately trying to keep her daughter safe. Suddenly Takuro gasped. Saki looked up to see his arm was on fire. He was desperately beating at it, but he was having no luck getting rid of the fire. His legs started to freeze. Saki watched in shock as the two different elements bite and attacked Takuro. He tried desperately to defeat the two, but even his smoke wasn't helping him. It would burn away or freeze into blocks and fall to the ground instantly. Soon his whole body was consumed by the two elements.

Saki looked down at her daughter. She had stopped crying, but had her eyes closed. Suddenly the smoke started to fizzle and finally it disappeared. Saki watched as the flames and ice disappeared and Takuro's body collapsed. "Is he?" Saki whispered.

Byakuya moved cautiously towards Takuro's body. After a moment of checking on the body Byakuya stood back up. "He's dead."

Saki closed her eyes and collapsed weakly. "SAKI!"

"NATSUMI!" Ichigo's voice yelled out. Saki felt tried and weak, but she could feel Byakuya's arms holding her close.

"Byakuya…" She whispered. Suddenly she felt a cold blur over her wounds, and then she blacked out.


	32. Chapter 31

Natsumi flinched as she woke up. She faintly remembered watching Takuro's body drop and then a searing pain over her wound. It felt like she had been burned. "Natsumi!" She looked up to see Ichigo staring down at her in relief.

"What's up idiot?" She smiled weakly.

Ichigo laughed. "Even this close to death you still have your personality… I love that about you."

"Close to death? How did I survive?" Natsumi tried to sit up, but Ichigo held her down.

"Luckily Minato burned close your wound, saving your life. If he hadn't you would have bleed to death before Unahana could get to you." Ichigo looked over his shoulder. Natsumi followed his gaze and noticed Karin and Yuzu fussing over her son. Isshin was trying to, but Karin wasn't letting him near his grandson. "That's my boy."

"Yeah, he's your son alright." Natsumi smiled gently.

"Where's Saki?" Natsumi asked, resting her head against Ichigo's chest. "Is she alright?"

"She'll live." Ichigo smiled. "Her daughter froze her wound over, saving her life. Byakuya is with her right now. Unahana is healing up her wounds. She'll come to you after. Luckily dad was able to take care of the major ones. She'll just get rid of the pain and minor wounds."

Natsumi chuckled. "Your dad is good for something I guess." She closed her eyes. "So what's the damage?"

Ichigo was silent for a while. "That can wait."

"Let's me see her." Unahana said walking up. Ichigo didn't move, but Unahana didn't ask him to. She got down and started to heal Natsumi. It felt like cold water running over her and washing away all the aches and pains. After a few minutes Natsumi was finally able to get up, all her pain gone.

"Big sister!" Yuzu called out, running towards Natsumi. Minato was fast asleep in her arms. "Here you go."

Natsumi smiled. "Thanks Yuzu." She gently took her son and rocked him gently. "You must be exhausted after taking down Takuro… That's my boy."

"Can I hold my adorable grandson?!" Isshin called out.

"No!" Natsumi held Minato closer, but smiled at her father in law. "Not right now at least."

"You're looking better." Natsumi looked up to see Saki walking up. Ayaka was fast asleep in her arms. "I'm glad you survived as well."

"It would take a lot more to kill me."

Saki laughed. "Same here. The two of us are survivors."

Byakuya walked up behind Saki and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Kurosaki." He nodded at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded back. "They are home safe now." He hugged Natsumi close. "It's over. Their kidnappers are gone and they can come home without any worries."

"Are all of them dead?" Saki whispered.

Natsumi looked down. She knew she should be happy, but she felt sorry for the younger members. They didn't deserve their deaths. "Not all of them." Natsumi looked at Unahana.

"What?"

"The bodies are all being gathered here and those who lived are being brought here as well." Unahana looked off. Natsumi and Saki's eyes followed. Shunsui and Jushiro were walking up with Hotaru between them. She looked beat up and exhausted.

Hotaru looked up. "NATSUMI! SAKI!" She gasped.

"Hey." Natsumi waved her hand.

Hotaru smiled slightly, but froze as she noticed something and started crying. Natsumi looked in the same direction and noticed a reaper carrying Setsuna. Natsumi froze. "Oh no."

"She's dead." Ichigo rested a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "She lost control of her powers and now she's dead. Was she a friend?"

"She was very kind to us." Saki whispered. "She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"Nozomi survived as well." Natsumi said as she spotted Toshiro walking with the blue haired girl. Her eyes were down and she was crying.

"She just saw the small boy's body." Byakuya said calmly.

"Hey!" Natsumi jumped and looked over to see Saya yelling at a group of reapers who were trying to bandage her wounds. Kenpachi stood behind her, glaring down at the other reapers.

"Saya is alive as well." Saki gasped shocked. "And she's with Captain Zaraki?"

"Looks like it." Natsumi was silent. "So what now?"

"With head captain Yamamoto dead there isn't much else we can do." Byakuya looked off. "Once a new captain is chosen to take over for him we will learn what will happen to the three."

"What ever happened to Kyo?" Saki looked over at Natsumi.

Natsumi was silent. "I don't know, but I hope he'll be okay." She looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Let's head home now."

"You be safe." Saki smiled.

"We'll see each other soon." Natsumi laughed as she hugged Saki. "We'll set up a play date." She rocked Minato as she pulled back. "I'm sure our kids will be good friends."

Byakuya grumbled. "Come on Saki. Let's head home as well."

"Yeah." Saki smiled and kissed her husband. "Where did Takao go?"

Natsumi looked back at her family. Isshin was talking with Rangiku and laughing. Yuzu and Karin were walking around and helping out where they could. "Natsumi?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He looked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's head home. It's probably a mess and I expect you to clean it while I sit on the couch and take care of our son." She laughed.

Ichigo laughed. "It's not a mess at all."

"Yuzu been cleaning?"

Ichigo was silent for a minute. "So uh… I guess we are going to have a little trouble raising a son who can set things on fire with just his mind."

"My son will be good." Natsumi laughed. "But you're right, it will be difficult… For you." She laughed. She started walking towards the portal. Ichigo followed, being very protective of her as they walked.

Saki sat down and watched as Byakuya talked to the other captains. She rested back and rocked Ayaka. "I'm glad your home mom." Takao snuggled up close to Saki's side. "And you and Ayaka are safe."

"Yes." Saki patted his head.

"Takao!" Saki noticed Yoruichi's daughter waving.

Takao jumped up. "I'll be back in a little mom." He shot after Nori. Saki smiled watching him.

"He's grown so much while I was gone."

"What?" Saki looked up to see Byakuya walking back towards her.

"Takao, he's grown so much. He's such a sweet boy." Saki stood up. "What's going on?"

"Clean up duty…. Takuro's smoke killed and injured a lot of reapers." Byakuya looked off. "Rukia is alright… She was injured a little, but she's fine."

"That's good." Saki smiled. "How's Renji?"

"He's fine. He managed to avoid being injured."

"That's good. You don't want your brother in law to be injured."

Byakuya frowned. "Why did I ever agree to let him marry Rukia?"

"I don't know, but they are a good couple. He cares for her deeply." Saki kissed him. "Now come on, let's head home. I'm ready to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Byakuya smiled and looked off. "Where did Takao run off to?"

"Leave him alone, he can find his own way home." Saki rocked Ayaka in her arms and walked towards their house. "Ready to go home my darling daughter?" Ayaka didn't answer as she slept on.

"She's beautiful." Byakuya smiled.

"Yes…. Byakuya." Saki looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm so glad our families tried to force us to marry each other so long ago." She laughed. "If they or us had realized at the time what was going to happen I wonder what our lives would have been like?"

"I don't think much would have changed." Byakuya smiled. "I will always, and would have always loved you."

Saki looked at him and laughed. "Not when we first meet, but I think we would have come to love each other… We are soul mates."

Byakuya leaned in and kissed her. "We are." He gently took Ayaka from Saki's arms.

"Hey." Saki frowned.

"I want to hold my daughter." Byakuya rocked Ayaka gently. "My precious little girl." He leaned down and kissed Ayaka's forehead.

Saki smiled as she watched him. He was being very gentle and protective as he cradled her in his chest. "I love you so much."

Byakuya looked over and smiled. "My two girls." He leaned over and kissed Saki again. "You two are safe now and nothing is going to change that, not as long as I'm alive."

Saki rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I would never want you to leave me."

"I won't." Saki looked at Byakuya and smiled. Her life was finally in order and perfect again. Everything was working well again and she was back with the love of her life.

"We've reached our happily ever after." Saki laughed. Byakuya smiled and nodded as he gently hugged her. They walked home in silence together.


	33. Chapter 32

Saki looked in the mirror and smiled. She wore a beautiful long white dress. "It reminds me of our wedding day." She looked over at Byakuya as he finished putting on his tux. "I can't believe our little girl is getting married."

Byakuya was silent. "She has grown up a lot. It was only a matter of time… I can't say I'm excited for the boy."

"He's not a boy anymore." Saki shook her head and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's go celebrate our daughter's wedding." She walked out towards the wedding hall where a lot of people were gathering. She smiled as she spotted Renji and Rukia talking to Takao. Her son had grown so much. He looked so much like his father, only a little younger.

"Mom!" Takao waved and walked over to her. He fixed his tux and smiled. "Brings back memories?"

Saki laughed. "Where is your dear Nori?"

"She's hanging out with her mom and dad." Takao pointed over to a corner of the room where Kisuke and Yoruichi were hanging out with Nori.

"Go ahead and spend time with your wife and her family, I'm going to check on your sister."

"Alright." Takao smiled and then headed over towards Nori. She leaned in and kissed him instantly. Saki watched him and smiled. Takao and Nori had gotten married six years ago. Much to Byakuya's displeasure. Saki turned and headed to the side room where the bride was getting ready. She opened the door to find Rangiku helping Ayaka with her make-up.

"Hey."

"Mom!" Ayaka smiled. She looked so grown up. Ayaka's hair went down to her lower back. Ice crystals decorated Ayaka's hair.

"You look so beautiful." Saki smiled.

"Thanks mom." She laughed. "I can't believe I'm getting married today." She gave a small twirl. "Can you believe it?"

"It's hard to believe." Saki hugged her daughter. "You look so wonderful." Saki touched the ice crystals in her hair. "Are these your own doings?"

"Yeah." Ayaka laughed. "It added to the dress. I couldn't help it."

"You look beautiful." Saki kissed Ayaka's forehead. "Just wait till your father sees you. He's going to freak out."

Ayaka laughed. "I'm more worried about Takuro. When he sees me he's not going to let me walk down the aisle."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him from jumping up and saying you two can't be married." Saki smiled as she pulled back. "You two will be so happy."

Ayaka looked down. "Do… Do you… Do you think that we truly love each other, or is it part of what ever potion that guy from long ago that makes us connected? Maybe its part of us both taking that potion, side effects…"

Saki smiled gently. "I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" Ayaka blinked.

"When you two were little, what did you think of Minato?"

Ayaka was silent for a moment. "Well he annoyed me. He was always setting his and uncle Renji's clothes on fire. He seemed more like a hot headed show off."

"And then?" Saki smiled. "When you got older?"

"Well… He became more mature." Ayaka looked down. "He was always looking out for me and he was also so caring and protective. He became so cool." She smiled.

"That's what tells me." Saki laughed. "If it was a side effect then you would have had love at first sight."

Ayaka smiled. "Thanks Mom…"

Saki kissed Ayaka on the forehead. "You go ahead and finish getting ready. Today will be the happiest day of your life, and you will never regret it." Ayaka hugged Saki back and then allowed her mom to leave. Saki headed back to the main hall and smiled spotting Natsumi sitting in the front row. "Hey Natsumi."

"Hey." Natsumi looked over. "Long time no see."

"I know." Saki laughed and sat down. "It's hard to believe our babies are getting married today."

"I know. It's hard to believe that twenty one years ago those two were born." Saki looked off. "Luckily our lives have been peaceful since then."

"I know." Natsumi sighed. "And the boys haven't been busy chasing down invaders anymore. It's given Ichigo time to be a good father."

"Byakuya too." Saki looked off as Minato walked in with Shunsui. "Looks like the head captain is here."

"How did that idiot ever become the head captain?" Natsumi shook her head. "I guess at least Nanao can keep him in line."

"His wife and his lieutenant." Saki laughed. "Just like you and Ichigo."

Natsumi smiled. "It works better that way."

"Mom!" Saki looked over to see a seventeen year old boy with medium length silver hair walked up. He had purple eyes, just like his father.

"Yes Haruki?" Saki looked at her second son.

"Have you seen dad?"

"He should be in the back room with your sister. Can it wait till after the wedding?" Saki asked standing up.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask him if I could head to the world of the living after. Aoi and Riku said they would introduce me to a girl. Their girlfriends have a good friend."

"Those two aren't going to the world of the living today." Natsumi frowned. "Where are those two troublesome boys at?"

"They are outside hanging out with Budo." Haruki looked off. "So I won't be able to go to the world of the living then?"

"Not tonight." Saki patted his arm. "You should be here for your sister."

"Alright." Haruki looked off. "I guess I'll go find Masuyo and make sure she's not going to miss the ceremony."

"Thanks Haruki." Saki watched her son walk off.

"Those two boys are troublemakers, just like their dad." Natsumi laughed. Before Saki could say anything else Shunsui waved his arms.

"We will be beginning momentarily." He waved his hands for everyone to sit. "Please prepare and take your seats. Will the father of the bride please go prepare her?"

"He's already taking care of it." Saki smiled and Shunsui nodded and went back to talking with Minato. A bunch of guys and girls began to gather up into their spots as bridesmaids and groomsmen. The groomsmen were Takao, Haruki, Aoi, Riku, and two of Minato's friends from the world of the living. The bridesmaids were Masuyo, Hana, Nori, Suika, Yuzu, and Karin. The wedding was taking place in the world of the living so Minato's school friends could show up.

"Just look at them." Natsumi chuckled as she watched Aoi and Riku move into position. Both boys had spiked blond hair and brown eyes. They were twins in every way, except Aoi wore glasses. Their sister, Hana, waved at Natsumi happily. She had short orange haired brown eyes.

"They all look so good." Saki smiled as she noticed Suika, with her long red hair, talking to Masuyo. Masuyo had long black hair and bright blue eyes. The two girls were good friends.

"They all look wonderful." Natsumi sighed. "They've all grown up so much."

Saki nodded and looked around. Everyone was sitting. Both people from the soul society and people from the world of the living were sitting around the crowd. The music started to play. Saki kept her eyes on the entryway as Byakuya and Ayaka walked out arm in arm.

The ceremony went along without a hitch. Everything went well and soon it was the after party. Everyone was talking and dancing together. Saki stood next to Byakuya as they talked with Natsumi and Ichigo.

"So I guess we are now parents in law with each other." Natsumi laughed. Ichigo and Byakuya were refusing to look at each other.

"And eventually we will be grandparents to the same kids." Saki laughed as she watched both boys' expressions darken.

"Don't start them on worrying. The two of them will freak out thinking about that happening?" Natsumi chuckled. "Oh holiday dinners are going to be great."

Saki laughed. "Hey mom!" Aoi and Riku called as they walked up. "We're heading out, it okay if we take Haruki, Aunt Saki?"

"You two are not going out." Ichigo frowned. "You need to support your brother and your new sister-in-law."

"If you two go then you'll be grounded for two months." Natsumi smirked. "And you'll be forced to do all of the chores for the rest of that time."

"Fine." Aoi grumbled. "Let's go get some food." He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked off. His brother followed him off.

"Those idiots." She shook her head. "They are a lot like their fathers."

"Hey." Ichigo looked at his wife and frowned.

"I love you." She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Now get along with Byakuya, you two are family now."

Ichigo sighed. "I get along with him fine, he doesn't like me."

"Yes." Saki laughed. "Byakuya you need to get along with Ichigo."

Byakuya was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Alright." He looked at Ichigo. "This doesn't mean we are friends."

Saki and Natsumi laughed. "Mom!" Hana called running up, dragging a spiked black haired boy with red highlights up.

"Hey Ringo." Saki smiled seeing her nephew.

"Hi Aunt Saki." He smiled. "Uncle." He nodded to Byakuya.

"Mom I caught the bouquet!" Hana smiled holding the flower bouquet. "Ringo and I have been thinking about getting married, what do you think? It's a sign isn't it?"

"NO WAY!" Ichigo frowned at Ringo. "You two are too young!"

"Ayaka and Minato are only a year older than me!" Hana frowned at her dad. "Come on mom! What do you think?"

"I say wait until Ringo actually proposes." Natsumi smirked at Ringo. "You'd better make it good if you want my permission."

"Ah… Right." Ringo flushed.

"Good for you two." Saki smiled, patting Ringo on the back. She watched as they headed off laughing.

"Looks like we're going to have another wedding soon." Byakuya said calmly.

"Isn't it great?" Saki laughed and hugged Byakuya's arm. "This is going to be great. I'm so happy for those two."

"He hasn't even proposed yet." Ichigo frowned.

"Oh calm down Ichigo. Ringo isn't Renji." Natsumi laughed, but paused as she spotted Isshin talking with the couple. "I'm going to go give congrats to the happy couple."

"I'll join you." Saki kissed Byakuya and then followed Natsumi over to the kids. They were surrounded by lots of well-wishers.

"Congrats you two." Saki rested her hand on Ayaka's shoulder. "May you have a happy life."

"I'm sure we will." Minato smiled. "So should I call you mom now, or Saki?"

"Saki is fine." She ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" Ayaka giggled, fixing Minato's glasses. "Knock it off, your embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry." Saki smiled. "I couldn't help it. I'm used to doing this from when you two were so young."

Natsumi laughed. "The two of you have grown up so much. It feels like only yesterday the two of you were freezing and burning Renji. I'm so proud of the two of you."

"Thanks mom." Minato smiled and looked down. "I can't believe I'm married now…." He looked at Ayaka. "I'm so happy. I love you Ayaka." He leaned down and kissed her.

Saki and Natsumi smiled. After everything they had been through, their children had a happy life to look forward to as well. Life was beginning to fall into place, and there were no more enemies to put a kink in their lives. They all did live… happily ever after…

Summary of lives:

Shunsui and Nanao got married and took over as Captain and Lieutenant of squad 1 in place of Yamamoto. They currently have no children.

Soi Fon's Lieutenant was killed by the smoke. Her new Lieutenant is better and it's been rumored that he has a crush on his captain.

Kira was injured by the smoke, but luckily Rose ended up saving his life. The two have continued to run their squad without any real trouble.

Unahana and Isane helped all those injured after the smoke and have continued to heal anyone who is injured by the hollows.

Shinji still flirts with Natsumi even though he ended up marrying Hiyori. That was after Momo was killed in the smoke and Hiyori took over as his Lieutenant. The two are always arguing as normal, but they are expecting their first child soon.

Renji and Rukia have continued to live happy lives and have three kids now. A twenty year old son, Ringo, a sixteen year old daughter, Suika, and their ten year old son, Budo. The two of them have stayed as Lieutenants.

Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba were both injured badly in the battle, but in the end they were okay and took back over their squad with no problems.

Isshin took over as squad eight's captain. He lived in the world of the living until his daughters moved out and then he moved to the soul society. He does well as the captain, but he goes through Lieutenants like crazy. They don't like to put up with his insane attitude.

Kensei and Hisagi both survived the attack and continued to run their squad. Kensei continues to look after Saki and has already agreed to let any of her kids join his squad if they want to.

Toshiro and Rangiku both survived the battle. Shortly after the battle, once she healed up, Nozomi joined squad ten as the third seat. And a while ago they began to date and have started thinking about getting married. The two of them complement each other perfectly. There has even been rumors that Nozomi might take over as the lieutenant of squad ten and Rangiku will become squad eight's lieutenant.

Kenpachi instantly started to train Saya. Before long she became extremely powerful and the two of them have weekly fights. They usually have draws, but they have even wins and losses. Saya became the third seat of squad eleven. Kenpachi and Saya haven't actually said they are dating, but to everyone else it looks like the two of them are a couple.

Mayuri ended up dying a year after the battle. Nemu declared that it was because of Teko's potion. Mayuri had been experimenting with it and ended up killing himself accidently. Kisuke then became the captain again. Nemu left and Yoruichi took over as the lieutenant. Nori is their third seat. Yoruichi and Kisuke have one other child. A young boy named Milo. He's ten and very talented.

Jushiro continued to support his best friend and the two share Hotaru as an assistant while she trains to become a soul reaper. Hotaru and Jushiro have recently begun to date each other.

Kyo moved back to the Rukion district after the battle. He choose to live alone in a small cabin. He did eventually find a small group of kids, very similar to his old family, and took them in. Since then he's become a big brother to them and does his best to keep them alive and safe, putting his speed to good use. He choose to never go and see Natsumi again, for fear that she would hate him. But he does have a few contacts that let him know what is going on in Natsumi's life.

Byakuya and Saki have continued to live happily. They had two more children and have continued to live peacefully. Their third child is Masuyo and their fourth son is Haruki. Takao has begun to work towards taking over for Byakuya. The others are working towards joining squad six as well.

Ichigo and Natsumi live peacefully in the world of the living. They still continue their squad work. They had three more children. A daughter named Hana, who is currently dating Ringo Abari. And their youngest are two twin boys, Aoi and Riku. Their children go to school in the world of the living, sometimes. Hana is a sweet girl who goes to school the most. She's very popular and her brothers are very protective, but she is actually the toughest of her siblings (besides Minato but only by a little). The twins are both the same and a good mix of their parents.


End file.
